Naruto
by RandomKitsune
Summary: "Naruto… Raiden... you two are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you... Raiden, look after your little brother, Naruto... listen to your brother, and remember, that no matter what... I love you."
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to your life

**_RK: *Sighs* Ugh, I can't focus._**

**_Naruto: Still beat up over the computer indecent?_**

**_RK: Yep._**

**_Raiden: And you made me and this story out of boredom?_**

**_RK: Uh-huh._**

**_Karin: Why another OC insert._**

**_RK: *Shrugs* Why not._**

**_Kushina: I get two son's 'ttebane!_**

**_Raiden: *Shifts uncomfortably* Kushi-_**

**_Kushina: *Glares at Raiden* What have I told you about using my first name? Call me Kaa-chan!_**

**_Naruto: Don't fight it Nii-san, you're part of the family now._**

**_RK: (!WARNING!) TAKE THIS STORY SERIOUSLY AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! ... MORTALS! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!_**

**_*WHACK!*_**

**_Karin: *Holding a club* Sorry about him everyone, he gets carried away with the 'Big-Boom' voice._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 1: "Welcome to your life..."<em>**

Death, what was it? Was it an entity that make to take your soul when your time came to die? Was it a word that people made to try and explain what happened to one when their brain activity stopped, and their bodies shut down? What was dying to that extent? Was it the end... were one went into an eternal sleep? Did one actually just stop living, or could they no longer operate their bodies, trapped within their own minds as their bodies rot?

These thoughts plagued the minds of few people, both the brilliant and common, yet... no one could give a direct answer. No one knew what truly happened, and they were both scared and curious. It was natural for people to fear death, it was a subject of complete uncertainty, something no one truly understood, and people feared the unknown. But they were just as curious, and they kept tackling the question, kept searching for the ever illusive answer that always slipped through their grasps when they thought the answer was close.

Only the dearly departed had the slightest of understanding as to what really happened, yet even they could make little of 'Death.'

Again, very few people thought about the subject. Either out of fear of what they might find or just not caring. The small group of people that did, however, were among the old and wise. People who were nearing their end and began to wonder what they faced, another part of that small group were inquisitive people not near their end but still helped look for an answer.

The answer to Death was just as mind-boggling as the answer to Life. Both were equally as hard to find, that was something seventeen year old Sen had concluded long ago.

He also concluded someone his age shouldn't have ever thought about, but instead out having fun with friends and doing whatever people his age did for fun.

He would have chuckled dryly if he could. He didn't even know what teens his age did for fun, he had vague ideas, but nothing concrete. Was it sad... that he didn't know? Was it... wrong he didn't know? He didn't think so, what was considered normal to others his age, was foreign to him. He knew what fun was, he knew what friends were... but he didn't know, what, it was like.

It all just seemed so... strange to him. How could one become a 'friend' with another person? How did it start, how could you start? Did it all depend on how much time you spent with a person? Or was it through experiences you shared with them? Could you just talk to someone, and over time call them a friend? Was something like that... possible?

Or was it all just talk, and no feeling. You just hung around someone you called 'friend' because they had been around you long enough for their presence to become routine? And you gradually become comfortable with them around to the point of labeling those people as 'friends.'

It was one of the things that alluded him, on of the few problems he had formed in his head that he couldn't solve...

Sen wasn't always like this, he once was just an innocent child that smiled like the rest, until these thoughts entered his mind.

He didn't know when they started, the earliest being somewhere around his tenth or eleventh birthday. At first, it frightened him. He didn't know why such thoughts came to him, it confused him, and made him scared. So much that he never told his parents or siblings about them.

That was when he started drifting apart from them, his family. But that had started back before the thoughts, when his little brother was born. His parents had stopped... paying as much attention to him since his brothers birth. He slowly understood why though, little Sam was new to the family, and needed more attention then the rest of the children. So Sen had turned to his older siblings for attention, but they were older then he was.

His oldest brother had already moved on to college after graduating High School. Leaving his family behind to start his own life, so Sen looked to his two eldest sisters. Most boys would look at him funny for wanting to hang out with his sisters, but Sen didn't care. He spent time with them and slowly the gap inside him that his parents had left for his younger brother began to fill.

But even his sisters where moving on. They entered high school and became obsessed with other things, such as cute boys and going places. They still tried to find to to be with their little brother, but slowly, promises to play together where lost, and replaced with 'Maybe later's' and 'some other time's.'

And young Sen was left alone again. Alone with his thoughts and confusion, nobody in his family realized it, since he always acted good and never did anything bad in school. They had begun to assume that he was okay on his own, and with that, left him alone... whether they noticed or not, Sen didn't know.

This had affected his school life, being alone at home. As he would just sit in his room at times, wondering what to do, until the thoughts came back. Steadily he became used to them, fear leaving and being replaced with curiosity. His young mind over had started to dive deeper into the seas of thought, making him question things and try to find answers for them. This lead to him questioning what friendship was, and what it meant.

He had thought up many answers, and even found a few in books. In the end it only served to confuse him more, each answer differed from the other. Which one was the right one, was there a right one? Which was it and why?

Ans slowly, 'friends' he had made at school became strangers. He knew things about them, hung out with them and talked with them, but did that make them friends?

Since then, he had never had a friend. Becoming isolated at and at school. Alone, yet surrounded by people.

He questioned his place in school to, he didn't have 'friends' by other peoples standards, he wasn't 'popular' with others but neither was he 'unpopular.' People still came to him for help when they were stuck on a question or subject, but that was it. Outside that, no-one noticed him, no-one talked to him, they just... let him be.

Every class he would sit alone, away from others. Not because he wanted to, but because others never really sat be him. There would always be a desk or two empty near him where people could sit, but they never did, and for a time, it hurt. Did people not like him? Was there something wrong? Why would no one socialize with him?

He questioned if it was his looks, but scrapped the idea after gathering some information form the people around him and the internet. His pitch-black hair, soft brown eyes and somewhat elegant face labeled him 'cute' among some of the female populace... and some of the male's to.

Sen still didn't know how he felt about that last one, but he knew he fancied females.

He was never able to find an answer, no matter how much he questioned it. People just didn't... notice him until it met their convenience. It made his mind work harder though, everyone had their place, everyone was needed for something. People just seemed to be able to find theirs and fit in perfectly, so why was it so hard for him to find his? What made him different to the point people never seemed to approach him just to be his 'friend?'

Overtime, as he entered high school, he dropped the subject altogether. It had started to impact his school work, so he just focused on other things, alone. He didn't care anymore though, he was who he was, and if that meant being alone, then he was okay with that.

After all, people always said "Be yourself" so he'd be himself, by himself.

Even as he laid on his Calculus teachers floor at school, staring up at the white ceiling, the desk he was sitting in lying next to his feet with papers scattered around. His body was starting to feel numb, his eyelids wanted to close, he felt... tired. What had happened? He remebered standing up to turn in his finished work, the next a sharp pain erupted in his chest and he hit the tiled floor of the classroom trying to use his desk to catch himself only to still fall.

It was odd, he thought as he lie on the ground, his breathing becoming slower and the pain coursing through his body turn to dull thumps. People were surrounding him, his classmates where looking at him. They had finally noticed him, why? And why were their faces filled with panic and... worry? Why would they be worried? Were they worried... for him? Why?

It all confused him. His teacher was kneeling next time him, saying something to him, most likely trying to get a response. Sen couldn't speak though... he just felt so... tired.

Was he, dying? He didn't know, it was becoming harder to think. So he just looked, his eyes could still move, he couldn't hear anything, but he couldn't make anything out either. Everything was crystal clear to him, but it was all just so confusing. He turned his eyes away from his teacher and slowly looked at the people around him. So of the females where crying others looked frightened and another student was on the ground clutching his head, repeating something over and over again.

This was all lost to Sen though, he could figure out the emotions on their faces, he couldn't identify that something was wrong, he couldn't think. But one thing was clear to him, it slithered up inside his slowing heart with a hand of winter ice, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

He was afraid, why? He couldn't think about it, the feeling spread throughout his body and gripped his heart tightly. He tried moving his hands, tried to get someones attention, he was scared, he felt alone, no one was there, what was going on? What was happening to him!?

Suddenly, the fear went away. A warmth cover his right hand, it had made the cold feeling lessen, what was it? What caused the fear to go away? Against his bodies will he turned his head to the side, and saw what had touched his hand.

Sitting by his side was a girl with long black hair a blue eyes. She had taken his hand in hers and looked at him. Her eyes met his, and he noticed... something, in her eyes, has she held his hand gently with hers. It was like she knew... knew that he was afraid, even though he didn't know why. But he didn't care, this girl had made the fear go away, even though she didn't have to. To him, that was the kindest thing someone had done for him, so he did something else he hadn't done since entering high school.

He smiled, smiled at her as much as he could. It came out as more of a grimace, but she got the meaning and smiled back, even as other people entered the room with a stretcher and moved the other students out of the way.

It was odd, Sen was confused as to what happened to himself, why his eyes decided to close, why he felt so tired... but he was happy. People had noticed him again, someone had payed attention to him, and it... made... him... happy...

Sen Troy, age seventeen, Junior at Shay-man High, died at three twenty-two P.M. of a Heart Attack. Caused by depression, depression he didn't even realize he had.

But in his end, he had two things happen to him, things he didn't expect to happen in a long time.

He was noticed again,

And he felt Death.

* * *

><p><em><span>Konohagakure: Cave outside Village<span>_

"Naaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Get these kids out of me!" A red hair women cried out in pain. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her face scrunched up as she tried to push the pair of kids out of her. "Damn it Minato! I'm going to kick your ass and skin you with-AHHH!- a rusty Kunai when this is OVER!" The women threatened, making some of the doctors who were helping deliver her children sweat drop and shiver. They weren't sure which was more terrifying,

Her pissed, or the _Kyuubi no Kitsune_.

"Just a bit more Kushi-chan, push!" Minato grunted out as sweat rolled down his on forehead, doing his best to keep the destructive force of nature locked away within his wife as she was giving birth to their sons.

Namikaze Minato, _Yondaime Hokage _of _Konohagakure no Sato, _had never felt more excited despite the situation. It was nine months ago that he had found out that the love of his life, Uzumaki Kushina, was pregnant with his child. When they had gotten the news he had wanted to tell all his friends, he had practically _skipped _around the village at a speed people thought he was gliding above the ground.

But they had to keep Kushina's pregnancy secret, in fear of enemy nations like _Iwa_ and _Kumo_ finding out and tried to kill their son in fear of their child becoming another 'Monster' to their nations or kidnapping the child to turn it on _Konoha. _But even that didn't dampen the_ Yellow Flashes_ mood, because when they had gone back for a check up, the doctors had found Kushina was pregnant with not one, but _two children. _

If Minato was gliding before, we was flying after that news.

Kushina herself was beyond ecstatic she and her husband would be having two kids to raise, two! She had hoped the other one would have been a girl, but was still happy with it being a boy. They would be her children, and she'd move heaven and hell if it meant protecting them!

"AAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!" But first she had to get the little devils out of her! She knew giving birth would hurt, but this was ridicules. It felt like she was being ripped apart slowly, not even using the Kyuubi's chakra hurt this much!

"I see its head, just a little harder Kushina!" Sarutobi Biwako said as she stood between the Uzumaki's legs, watching intently as a small fluff red hair slowly began to appear. _Well, we know whose gene's are dominant in this one. _She thought in amusement before turning serious again, this was just the first child, there was still another to go.

* * *

><p>What, was going on? Why was everything so, dark?<p>

Oh yeah, that's right... he died. Or at least that's what he thought happen, he wasn't sure. He felt his body shut down, he was unable to move, and then there was... nothing. It all just went blank. No light to guide him to an 'afterlife' no pulling sensation, just... nothingness. But one thing did confuse him as he attempted to move.

Why did he feel so, slimy? Ugh, it felt so weird. If this is what awaited people after death, then he knew a _loooot_ of females weren't going to be happy.

_"I see its head, just a little harder Kushina!" _A voice? Where did that come from, was someone there with him? It was only now that he felt himself being _pushed _by something. He put his mind to work, forcing down his confusion as he assessed what he knew. Someone could see a 'head' he was being pushed by something or someone, and he felt slimy... If he could blink, he would, because his confusion just came back ten fold.

Someone was giving birth, to him?

Interesting.

He could not think of anything as he heard a woman's screams and his head sliding out of something. This situation was... odd, to say the least. he tried to open his eyes once more as something gently took his head, whatever it was didn't grab his head, more like held it to make sure he didn't fall or something. His attempt to open his eyes caused him to cry out in pain, it was to early for him to do so, the dim light was to much for his eyes.

He shook lightly, his cries turning to whimpers of pain. Dang that hurt! He wasn't going to do that again, not yet anyway. To take his mind off the pain he thought once more about what was going on, analyzing what he could gather, again.

He 'died,' 'woke up,' felt slimy, and his being reborn by someone named Kushina. Hmm, that name sounded familiar, Kushina... where had he heard that name before? An Asian, Japanese name? That narrowed the list, but where...?

He felt the rest of his body being pushed out with a cry from who he assumed was Kushina.

This was all just so... fascinating!

Though, he could do with out all the blood and other fluids on his new body.

* * *

><p>Kushina craned her neck to look up, doing her best to ignore the pain she felt. She wanted to see her first baby boy, a pained smile came to her face as she saw him in one of the midwives arms, being cleaned. He had a small patch of red hair on his head, he had inherited her hair! The Uzumaki wished she could see his eyes, hopefully he inherited hers as well.<p>

"R-Raiden..." She panted out, grunting in pain she went back to try and get her other son out of her. From his place, Minato couldn't help the smile that split his face. Raiden... the name of their first born son. Namikaze Uzumaki Raiden.

It was a name that they had agreed upon when they found out they would be having to sons, twins. At first, when they were only expecting one, they had decided on Naruto, after the character in Minato's sensei, Jiraiya, first book. The Toad Sage had been skeptical at first, stating that he only thought of the name because he was eating ramen at the time, but Kushina had insisted it was a beautiful name.

That had sealed it for Minato, Naruto would have been their sons name. But then, a miracle happened, and they were given a second son.

They had thought over names, trying to find the best one when Kakashi, last last living member of the Genin team Minato had taken on, joked about naming the other child after Minato's technique, the Flying Thunder God technique, or the _Hiraishin no Jutsu. _

Kushina had changed it to Thunder God, or _Raiden._

Then came the problem of who got which name, but solved it with which ever boy came out first would be named Raiden, and the other Naruto.

The Maelstrom and Thunder God.

Uzumaki's always seemed to name their kin after some great force or a being, these two were no exception.

Minato grunted as he felt the Kyuubi thrash around within Kushina's seal, it wasn't the strongest Bijuu for nothing.

But he wasn't the Fourth Hokage for nothing either.

* * *

><p>Sen-no, Raiden, he corrected himself, didn't know what to do. It was just a few hours ago that he was 'reborn,' a few hours since he had figured out where he was and now related to, and a few hours since everything spiraled out of control.<p>

A masked man had showed up when Kushina had finally gave birth to Naruto, his little brother (That thought made him feel weird for some reason, but that's besides the point) had been taken by the man and had nearly got him to if Minato hadn't intervened.

When Raiden had finally realized where he was, he wasn't shocked, he wasn't confused, and he wasn't frightened. No, he was worried. Most people would freak out at such a situation, but he found no reason to. He had _died, _as a boy named Sen, and reborn as the child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. His logical mind had told him that if he did die, he'd either A.) Have nothing happen to him and cease to exist, or B.) End up... somewhere.

He had finally recalled where he had heard the name Kushina before, along with Minato. That itself wasn't what worried him, it was what it meant that did. Tonight was the night Tobi, or Obito Uchiha unleashed the Nine-Tails from Kushina.

And he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he _could_ do! His new infant body couldn't do much other then squirm around an wail if he wanted to, that was it. He knew what was happening, he had theories on how to possible stop it, but his body kept him from doing anything. All he could do was listen, his eyes were still to weak to open.

He felt weak, defenseless... useless.

Like the time he was dying as Sen.

But Kushina eased his nerves as she held him and Naruto close to her on the bed Minato had placed them on. He had escaped Obito and was heading back tot he village to handle the Kyuubi. The Kunoichi had a calming presence despite her distraught state, even Naruto was no longer crying. Raiden wanted to return the kindness she didn't have to give, so he forced his new, small body to act to his will.

Kushina opened her teary eyes as she heard her little Raiden, whimper lightly. She held him closer with Naruto as she watch her red-headed sons face scrunch up, his eyes twitching lightly, she was wondering what he was trying to do when slowly, his eyes cracked open. Her mouth opened slightly in wonder as a pair of tiny violet eyes looked back at her own.

Raiden's eyes stung has he opened them, but the sight was worth it. He was staring at the face of one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, she looked surprised, most like from him openening his eyes he theorized. Slowly, he moved on of his chubby little hands, intent on grabbing her hair. Not to yank it, but hold. It was the only thing he could reach as a strand was near his head, hopefully it would ease her pain.

Kushina gave a teary smile as her son took hold of a small peace of her hair, mistaking his intentions for childish wonder at the color. She was happy, her son had gotten her eyes, while her other got Minato's hair, and most likely his eyes as well. "R-Raiden-chan..." She said softly, somewhat surprised when his eyes looked at her again. She shook it off mentally, assuming he just looked at her because she made a sound that startled him.

Naruto slept softly next to his older brother, blissfully unaware of how so much would change in one night. It saddened Raiden, he knew what was to come, and he couldn't do anything. Naruto was going to be an orphan, in just a little while...

Raiden closed his eyes and snuggled into Kushina, he couldn't do anything... he hated it. Slowly, his body forced his mind to sleep. All the thinking he had been doing was taking a toll on his still developing brain. He might have the mind of a seventeen year old, but his new body was still a newborn, and couldn't handle his thoughts for long without tiring out.

The next few hours passed by him in a dreamless sleep. No longer aware of his surroundings, not even when Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the Kyuubi's claw to save him and his brother.

Yet, their words reached Raiden's soundless mind. Words that made him clutch and cling to Naruto as they laid in a crib inside the Hokage's office.

_"Naruto… Raiden... you two are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you... Raiden, look after your little brother, Naruto... listen to your brother, and remember, that no matter what... I love you."_

_"Naruto... Raiden... This is your dad... listen to your motor-mouth mother... goodbye, sons."_

As Raiden lay in the crib, as he held Naruto's small form to his own, with his little brother snuggling close to him, Raiden made a promise, a promise to Naruto's parents and the Naruto himself...

No matter what, no matter how... he would cling, he would clutch, he would never leave Naruto's side, he would stay with him, for all of their days.

No matter what.

He'd stay by his little brother.

_Namikaze Uzumaki Raiden would keep his promise!_

**_To Be Coninued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>RK:<em> Vaw-la! Chapter one is done!**

_**Naruto: That was... depressing.**_

_**RK: Well of course, it took place on the night Minato and Kushina died, so it's going to be depressing!**_

_**RK: Anyway, like it, hate it, I don't care. I'm not taking this story seriously so, meh. If you do like it and want to see more, I suppose I can continue it, off and on of course. I've still got to rewrite the other Chapter for my other Naruto fic, that takes priority~!**_


	2. Chapter 2: You're my hero now

_**RK: Welcome back everyone, time for chapter 2!**_

_**Naruto: Ne, ne, Nii-san, can I help with your tests?**_

_**Raiden: Sure ototo... just don't touch anything without my permission, okay?**_

_**Naruto: 'Kay!**_

_**Karin: Test?**_

_**RK: You'll learn later on in the story.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 2: "You're my hero now..."<strong>_

Konoha was a mess, no, it was worse then a mess. It was borderline chaos! The Kyuubi had appeared inside the village, taking everyone by surprise, the beast had laid waste to everything it could reach. Buildings where destroyed, rubble and ash taking their places, people where killed, civilian and shinobi alike. The Nine-tailed Fox spared no one that got in the way of its rampage.

By the time the Yondaime had arrived to seal the demon fox away, the damage had already been done. The front have of the village had been all but leveled, and other parts were damaged by debris tossed about by the Kyuubi, but they remained relatively intact. After the initial shock had worn off, the people of the Leaf turned to grieve for those that had lost their lives. Old, young, infant, none of them were spared the wrath of the mighty beast

The lose of their beloved Hokage and one of their best ninja did nothing to help moral.

That had been three months ago.

But for Sarutobi Hiruzen, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage, it felt like yesterday.

A lot had happened in those three months, rebuilding parts of the village and healing the injured among them. But the biggest thing had to be Hiruzen announcing young Naruto's and Raiden's status of being Jinchuriki's of the Nine-tails.

The villager's, shinobi and civilian alike, had... mixed feelings about it. Hiruzen was honestly surprised by their reactions, he had expected them to lash out and cry for the boys death in anger and fear of them being the 'Kyuubi' itself in human form. But people knew there was only _one _Nine-tails, so how come there were _two _Jinchuriki. Hiruzen had explained how their beloved Yondaime had split the Fox's chakra in two and sealed both halves inside Naruto and Raiden. Naruto receiving the _Yang_ half of the chakra and Raiden the _Yin_.

The reactions varied, some of the people, mostly shinobi and a few civilians, were relieved and awed at what their now dead Hokage had done. He had split the Kyuubi in two and sealed it within to newborns. Those that understood the nature of the Bijuu knew what that meant for the fox, even should one of the containers die, it would never be able to reform in the real world unless it gained both halves of its chakra back.

Some civilians didn't know what to think, should they trust their Yondaime's sealing and honor his last request of the boys being seen as hero's? Even with the information they had been given? They didn't know. On one hand, they trusted and believed their Fourth Hokage, but on the other, they felt hate for the boys, for what they held, the being that had taken their loved ones.

A small group of narrow minded shinobi and civilians actually called out for the boys death, saying they should kill the Kyuubi while it was weak and in to halves. Blinded by their hate and anger they didn't notice they where the minority until the other shinobi and civilians had put their protest to silence. But their hatred would linger, and wait.

After that little indecent, Hiruzen had made a law stating none would speak of the boys status as containers under the punishment of death to themselves, the person they told, and immediate families of both parties. Of course, the shinobi would just spend some time in T&I and jail, after the attack they were in short supply of soldiers and couldn't afford to lose anymore.

The old cage sat back in his chair and took a puff out of his favorite pipe, having finished the most recent paper work and waiting for his assistants to undoubtedly bring more. He scowled over at a picture of Minato, the damn blonde had taken the secret to defeating the bane of Kage's everywhere to the grave, as did Kushina for that matter.

Taking this rare chance to relax, his mind wondered to the two boys that were the center of Konoha's attention for the last few months. Jiraiya had been working overtime to keep spies from other villages from learning their secret, and the shinobi that didn't have any animosity towards the two did their best to look out for the two, with out of respect for their Yondaime's request or to make sure nothing was wrong with them.

That had pleased the Third Hokage to no end, and was grateful that two boys had been born that night three months ago. He believed that it was what had caused the majority of the village to not hate them, because it allowed him to explain that the Kyuubi had been split in two, and was no longer whole. For those that didn't comprehend what it meant, they had just chalked it up to the Fox no longer being able to live on anymore, even if the boys did die.

From a military stand point, it was a blessing, even though Hiruzen himself didn't like thinking about it. They now had _two _Jinchuriki that both held half's of the _Kyuubi, _the strongest of all Bijuu! Even if the power was split, it was still nothing to scoff at, and they all knew it. The two young ones would be a welcome relief when they became shinobi of the village.

That had brought up another thing for Hiruzen, one that made him frown sourly, Danzo. His old teammate and head of the 'disbanded' ROOT ANBU, had fought tooth and nail to get the boys under his thumb after learning of their status, he even went as far as getting his own advisers, Homura and Koharu on his side.

Hiruzen would have none of it.

The aged Kage had quickly put his foot down and denied the old war-hawk permission to 'train' the 'weapons.' He and threaten to have all three executed if they didn't drop the subject and he _would _have them killed if they ever, and he meant _ever _talked about it again. He would not allow Minato and Kushina's kids turned into mindless drones, and he was the _Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, __His _word was _law. _

Hiruzen never heard of the matter again, and Danzo had acted strangely after the event. Not suspicious, but... odd.

But back to the two boys in question, Hiruzen didn't know what to make of them, more specifically, Raiden. The infant was, different, then others his age, not bad, but, different. Ever since the night of their parents death, the little red head had down nothing but hold onto his younger brother. The boy had absolutely _refused_ to leave the blondes side. He was doing a good job of it to, taking turns sleeping with Naruto, when Raiden was awake, Naruto was asleep and when Naruto was awake, Raiden would sometimes sleep, but moistly stayed up to play with his baby brother.

But when Raiden did sleep, and someone had messed with Naruto when the blonde was awake, be it to just take care of the boy or something else, Raiden would wake up because Naruto would make a noise. And the red head Uzumaki would watch the person messing with his brother like a _hawk, _and if the people were doing something that made Raiden suspicious of their actions, he made his displeasure known.

He didn't cry, he didn't freak out, no, Raiden _attacked. __That _was something Hiruzen didn't know what to make of. Sure, Raiden was still an infant and couldn't do much but try and gum you with his toothless mouth, but all the signs of becoming hostile were there. It had truly astonished the old man, and the fact that the boy was already trying to learn to read and walk properly added to it.

He was tempted to get one of the Yamanaka's in to take a look into the boy's mind, but decided against it. He didn't know what kind of affect it would have on the mind walker with the Kyuubi sealed with Raiden. So the only thing the Sarutobi could conclude was that the eldest brother was either really smart for his age, or a genius. It wasn't impossible, another thing could be that he had photographic memory, but he wouldn't be able to find out until the boy learned to speak.

But other then that, not much had happened with the boys. At the beginning of the third month, after getting them checked out at the hospital and hours of searching for a proper place, the Hokage had placed them in an orphanage. Oh he had Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka clan thoroughly search the caretakers minds for any harmful intent towards the boys. They didn't know their minds were looked through, and they didn't need to know either.

Satisfied with what Inoichi had found, Hiruzen had released the two into the orphanages care. He did his best to check up on the two in his free time, but that wasn't often with all the work that had to be done, and a Hokage's work is never done.

* * *

><p>Raiden sat up against a wall in a room with other orphans, watching them play with his violet eyes. Next to him sat a now three month old Naruto, making gurgled giggles as he played with a set of blocks with letters on them. Raiden looked down and smiled as his little brother sat a block in his lap, indicating he wanted to play with his brother. This was a routine between them since they entered the orphanage.<p>

When Raiden had heard of the old mans plan to send him and Naruto to an orphanage, the red head thought he was nuts. Raiden had thought that the caretakers would ignore him and Naruto, leaving him to take care of Naruto and himself. But the first few days had proved him wrong, Raiden had watched how they acted around him and Naruto, and not one of them showed any ill intent. More looks of pity and sympathy then anything.

He was honestly surprised, and wondered what had changed. He remembered from the series that Naruto's life was more or less crap, decayed crap left in a pile of junk. He racked his mind on the development. Was it his presence that had changed? How if it was.

Raiden thought it might have something to do with the Hokage, maybe it was a way he explained the sealing to people? Now that he thought about it, the Third had said Minato had just sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, and never just half. Maybe he told the people that fox was no longer whole? It was a plausible explanation, the villagers, mostly the civilians would think that the Nine-tails was no longer 'alive' because it was in two parts, and the shinobi simply out of knowing the nature of Bijuu, or at least what little they knew anyway.

But so far, nothing bad had happened, and for that, Raiden was thankful. With his infant body he could do little to protect Naruto should the someone decide to hurt the two of them. Plus, if things kept going like this, he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto growing up being hated by others, or have Raiden take him away from the village.

The reborn person had already made plan after plan of escaping the village should it prove to hate-filled for Naruto to handle. Of course he wouldn't be able to enact them until they were at least five, or six, or just until Raiden could take care of Naruto properly. Running would be hard, with the ANBU most likely watching them, but Raiden had already put together a list of people who could help, or even run away with them.

Yakumo, the girl with the Genjutsu problem would be helpful. Her ability with the art of illusions and past that has yet to come would make her a perfect candidate and friend to Naruto. Along with Anko for obvious reasons, a few others were likely to be chosen but with how thing were going so far, plans for running away didn't seem necessary.

"Na-Ne-Ni..." Naruto babbled as he played with his brother, showing Raiden a little block with numbers on it. The purple eyed boy smiled once more, another thing he had taken upon himself, he had started to teach Naruto how to talk, despite his age. Raiden himself was already making sentences, his former life's knowledge of speaking helped with that. So far Naruto could say 'happy' 'hungry' or 'hungy' as he liked to pronounce it, 'sleepy' and 'pway!'

Naruto was close to saying 'Nii-san,' he was having trouble with the 's' in 'san' but Raiden was sure his little brother would get it eventually. Naruto was a quick learner for a baby only three months old, a tactile learner at that. Raiden was pushing that ability of Naruto's to help speed up his growth, but not to the point of frustrating the blonde. Above all else Raiden wanted his little brother to have a nice and fun childhood growing up.

That's why Naruto wasn't going to enter the academy until he was at least eight or nine. Raiden had already decided that he was going to enter the academy early, and hopefully graduate at the age of six, like Jiraiya and the other Sennin did before him. He needed to get strong, and fast, he knew what was coming, Akatsuki, Madara, The Fourth War, Kaguya... so much to prepare for...

Another thing Raiden had been trying to do was contact Kyuubi, or Kurama, as was his name. It was on the list of top ten priorities that needed done, so he had dedicated , himself to meditating when he wasn't looking out for Naruto or doing something. Last week he had succeeded in actually entering his mind-scape, but the big fur ball was passed out, being split in half was no doubt a tiring experience.

He was tempted to try and rip the seal, just to see if Minato and Kushina would appear, but went against it. If they did he would rather wait until he needed their help with something, but talking to them and Kurama was something that needed to happen soon...

"Nii-wan!" But for now he would focus on taking care of Naruto, so smiling over at the other boy the two began arranging the blocks in alphabetical and numerical order. For now he'd be the best big brother Naruto could ever have, and later in life, the one Naruto would look up to as a hero, even if Raiden himself didn't know it.

* * *

><p><em>He's still sleeping... <em>Raiden thought as he gazed at the giant red-ish orange fox. Okay, giant was an understatement, Kurama was _huge! _He remembered in his past life seeing the rabbit eared fox in the show, but actually standing next to him made Raiden realize just how massive he was. He felt so small standing near the Kyuubi.

By standing near, he didn't mean a few feet away behind the safety of the bars with a seal on them. Raiden was standing right next to Kyuubi's head, lightly _scratching _the fox behind one of his ears. He noted how soft the fur was, and he wondered how it was able to stay so clean.

Normally, trying to pet the fox would be hard with Raiden's baby body, but when he had first entered his mind-scape Raiden had found something rather, interesting. His mental body appeared older then his physical body.

He stood at a good 180 cm, with his red hair spiked like Minato's, but the back of his hair fell flat like Kushina's as it went past his ears and rested just below his shoulders. His face narrowed like the deceased Hokage, heck, if he changed his hair blonde and his eyes blue Raiden would look like Minato's twin! In short, he had the body of an adult, it had surprised him at first before he shrugged it off. It would help when he started talking with Kurama.

Which was why he was in side the seal. After making sure his brother was asleep after a long day of playing and trying to better Naruto's speech, Raiden had entered his mind to wake up Kurama. He didn't want to, he wanted to let the fox sleep since he looked so tired, but he was on a timer. With what was to come in the future Raiden would need an ally to tell everything to, he had considered trying to find a way to contact with the Sage of Six Paths, but couldn't think of a way without Asura's or Indra's charka's.

So he would go for the next best thing, the strongest Bijuu alive currently. He wasn't sure if the fox would listen to him, but Raiden was sure if he uttered two words to him he'd listen. After all, even Kurama had a soft spot.

"Kurama, time to wake up." Raiden said softly, petting the side of the fox's head. His mouth cracked into a slight smile as one of Kurama's many tails swayed behind him lightly and the great being muttered something in its sleep.

The tall red-head sighed, this wasn't going to work. Time for plan B!

* * *

><p>Kurama was and is, considered a being of immense power. Able to destroy mountains with a flick of his tail and overpower anyone that had lived. For a great many years, he had always been the 'top-dog' or top-fox has he referred to it, and no-one, and he meant no-one, <em>ever <em>dared to willingly approach him. Either out of fear of what he'd do, or just not wanting to be near the 'demon fox.'

So he was pretty damned surprised when a red haired man had forcefully opened his right eye and yelled at him.

"WAKE UP KURAMA!"

Raiden jumped back behind the bars as the giant fox jumped up in surprise, splashing bits of water around as he stood on his feet.

Well, that got his attention.

Kurama took a second to get his bearings, moving his front right paw-hand to steady himself. He felt sluggish, his body was heavy and drained, what happened to him to feel this weak? Instantly images of a red haired women and blonde haired man entered his mind, along with the Shinigami. That's right, those damn humans had sealed him again, and in two pieces no less!

He fought down a shudder, he didn't expect that Yondaime to summon the Death God of all things to seal him away.

"Glad to see you awake, Kurama-sama."

Kurama blinked as he heard his name called, he looked towards a set of bars and down at the same man that had woken him up. The man was standing there, hands by his sides and smiling up at him. Kurama would normally be enraged that someone, much less a _human, _had dare to say his name. But something stopped him, gazing down at the human, the Nine-tails looked into the pair of violet eyes. There was something about them, something missing that he would normally see in ever humans eyes that he met, sans one, but that man passed on a long time ago.

Fear, fear was missing for this humans eyes.

And that smile, it wasn't cold, cheerful, or even happy. It was just...

Warm.

_**"Who are you, Ningen?" **_Kurama asked, glaring down at the man. He didn't like the feelings that this human invoked in him with that smile. Feelings that should have died a long time ago. He eyed the red head up and down, the man looked... familiar, more specifically his face it was like... it clicked. **_"You're that cursed Hokage's child, aren't you?"_**

Raiden just smiled some more at the fox, he hadn't started to yell or try and intimidate him yet, that was a plus right? "I'm sorry for waking you up Kurama-sama, but there are things I need to tell you, and _only _you." Raiden withheld a flinch at the growl that escaped Kurama's throat. The only thing keeping the fox from yelling at the human for using his name was his own curiosity of how said human obtained his name, and the '-sama' at the end.

Respect was something less then a handful of humans had shown Kurama, it would be this human time, but not much.

_**"And what would an insect like you have to tell **_**me?" **Kurama narrowed his eyes as the man smiled a little more, making a feeling stir inside the fox. That damn smile reminded him to much of-

"_Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo."_

Silence.

Raiden watched as Kurama's eyes widen with his whole body freezing, even his tails stopped their light swaying. The fox was shocked, that much was evident to the Uzumaki, but he could only guess what was going on through his mind.

"Kurama." The Kyuubi mutely looked back down at the human, slowly coming back to his senses. "Please, if you will give the the chance, I'll explain everything."

Kurama shook his head and glared back down at the human once more, his tails flaring dangerously behind him. _**"Talk. NOW."**_

Raiden sighed, this was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

><p>So Raiden talked, he told Kurama about everything. Who he was, where he actually came from, what Kurama's world was in Raiden's old one, what was going to happen in the future, who was <em>coming <em>_back, _everything. The reborn person left nothing out. All the while Kurama sat, listening to the humans tale in silence.

Kurama had heard and seen many things in his long life, he had experienced many things and yet, this was a first for him. He was no stranger to reincarnation or dimension traveling, even his creator, the _Rikudo Sennin, _had talked about other worlds and theorized about the number that may have existed.

At first, the Kyuubi had thought the you man -who was actually in the body of an infant as he had learned- was bluffing. But as Raiden went on about events in the past that Kurama _knew _he couldn't possible have knowledge of, and describing things that would come to pass, Kurama was beginning to believe the Uzumaki. But the tie-dealer was Raiden's knowledge of the old man Hagoromo.

Inside Kurama was excited, he would be able to see his father-figure again! If only for a brief moment, but that excitement was short lived at the thought of the events that would lead to him coming back. The revival of the Ten-tails was something Kurama did not want to see.

Mid-way through the explanation, Raiden had been able to show his memories of what he had seen after some tinkering on his part. So Kurama had watched the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, having asked Raiden to skip the rest for now, these events were the most important to the Fox.

Kurama watched the him in the memory team up with Naruto, the container of his Yin half, and fought off the _Edo-Tensei_ Jinchuriki alongside _Gyuki's _host. After seeing what he wanted Kurama asked Raiden to skip to another event he deemed important. So the Uzumaki went to the Ten-Tails complete revival and Uchiha Obito becoming its Jinchuriki.

Kurama had frowned at that part, an Uchiha had become the Ten-Tails host? That would be good for no-one, even if this 'Obito' was being manipulated by Madara. The fox had actually snarled at learning the bastard had actually come back to life, he took immense satisfaction in seeing the smug fuck get a Bijuu smack down.

Then Raiden skipped to Naruto meeting the Sage. Kurama couldn't believe his eyes and ears as he listened to the old man speak. He really did come back, and in a clever way to, Kurama had speculated that his creator might have done something to aid his return should something like the Ten-tails revival happen. That was another thing that bugged the Kyuubi, how Asura's and Indra's chakra's had been transferring to their descendants.

Then there was the biggest shocker involving Kaguya, even the Kyuubi would admit he didn't expect the _mother _of his creator to be behind nearly everything that led up to the Fourth War.

That had also irritated Kurama, so many things where going on that even _he _didn't know! He didn't want to believe Raiden, not out of denial, but because this just frustrated the hell out of him! Kurama would have been content to just sleep and wait until his time came to be free so he could go back to doing his own thing. But then this reborn human just had to make things so troublesome.

He hated life sometimes.

**_"So... you told me all of this, why?" _**Kurama asked, his posture and state relaxed for the first time in years. He didn't know what to make of things anymore, everything he thought he knew was just flipped upside down and screwed sixty-seven ways to Sunday. He still had a hatred for humans, and that was not going to go away anytime soon, but this Raiden was... different. Kurama didn't know what to make of him, another thing the secretly irritated Kurama.

"I trust you."

_**"..."**_

Raiden smiled softly as he stepped back through the bars, Kurama's eyes following his every move until the infant, boy, man, whatever the hell he was stopped right next to his paw-hand. Raiden stared straight up into Kurama's blood red eyes. _"_In a way... you and I are the same."

Kurama let lose another threatening growl, _**"You and I are **_**nothing _alike, ningen." _**Kurama might not have hated Raiden as much as the others of his kind, but that didn't mean he liked him either.

"We were both abandoned by people who loved us," The red-head said, "My family stopped caring for me, and let me alone. Your father left you alone when he died, leaving you to be alone even with the other Bijuu around..."

**_"..."_**

"People only used us when they saw fit, not bothering to get to know us, seeing us as mere tools..."

_**"Be quiet..."**_

"We suffered silently... no one cared... no one ever wanted us."

_**"Shut up..."**_

"We never had anyone to call a friend, someone to lean on when we needed it, everyone just took us for granted."

**_"I said shut up...!"_**

"Hurt and alone, we never let anyone in. I didn't know how, and you didn't want to... you didn't want to be hurt anymore, you-!"

**_"_SHUT UP!_"_**

Raiden didn't flinch as Kurama stood to his full height and slammed his right paw-fist down a foot away from him. Calm and warm violet eyes met angry and hurt ruby eyes as Raiden looked back up at Kurama who was glaring down at him. Raiden had been right in his assumption of Kurama. It was never covered in the anime or manga exactly how the Nine-Tails felt, he was either forced to fight, or sleep, Kurama was never given the chance to just _talk _to someone, to _show _someone what he felt.

Kurama was infuriated with the human before him, not because of the casual way he listed things off, but because he was _right! _Kurama had felt extremely hurt after Hagoromo had died. I mean, how could he! How could his father just leave him like that?! Just leave him with all the other humans in the world that had done nothing but abuse him for power, seal him _and _his siblings so that they could try and control them as _weapons! _

He loved his father more then anything in the world, he'd give all nine of his tails and then some if it meant he'd be happy. But he just _left, _his parting words being a damn prophecy! Kurama had thought he had long since gotten over these feelings a few hundred years ago, but deep down he knew that they were only suppressed, just waiting to finally explode.

And now, a human, his new jailer, comes along and decides to make all of these emotions resurface! And the worst part, the worst part were his eyes! They held the same warmth his father did whenever he looked at any of his tailed children. Eyes filled with love, care, and understanding, he hated it... Kurama hated it so much, this human just looked up at him with those amethyst eyes, like he actually _cared._

**_Because he does... _**A small part of Kurama whispered in his mind, betraying him. _**He could have kept this knowledge to himself, but he came and told you, a Bijuu, not a human... **_He was simply looking for a strong ally, and someone he could use! Because he knew he'd be to weak to do anything on his own! **_He_**_** came looking for a friend, someone that could understand him, someone who could help him and stand by his side... and in turn, stand by yours...**_

"Kurama..." The fox snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Raiden speak in a soft voice, he hated it, this human was making him feel things he shouldn't, things he couldn't feel. "Let me be the one to heal you... let me save you from your loneliness... let me be your hero now..." With each word Raiden stepped closer to the orange-red fox until he placed his hand on Kurama's paw.

Kurama didn't pull away, his eyes still locked with the humans. He didn't know what to do, this human wanted to, save him, from being alone. _**Let him... **_No! He couldn't, he refused to be hurt again! To feel weak and vulnerable!

Raiden felt Kurama tremble softly as he gently rubbed his fur. In his old life, no-one had attempted to befriend him, to take him away from his lonely little corner, and he didn't know how to leave it. To him, Kurama wasn't just some powerful being with years of experiences under his belt. No, Kurama was just like his life as Sen, alone, hurt, confused and most of all, unloved.

Raiden would put a stop to that, _he _would take the initiative, _he _would be Kurama's friend, and _he _would save him. All because he knew what it was like, and didn't want Kurama to continue going through it.

"I promise that I will never betray you, leave you to hurt and suffer... please Kurama, let me help you!"

**_"..." _**Kurama was silent, his mind conflicted. Did he take a chance, and let this human in? Let him into his heart and help him? Or did he reject the offered hand, and guarantee that he couldn't be hurt like before, and go back to being alone...

_**"...Fine" **_Raiden looked up questioningly at Kurama, _**"I'll... let you help me... But know this ningen, if you hurt me, betray me, use me in anyway and lead me astray. **_**I will kill you and destroy everything you hold dear, clear?"**

Raiden smiled "Crystal," He had no doubt that Kurama would make do on his threat, he might have some of his trust but years of hatred and mistrust weren't going to vanish in one night. It was a start though, "Now, let's talk."

_**"What?" **_The Kyuubi watched as Raiden sat down on his paw, he was tempted to send him flying with a flick.

"Well, if I'm to be your friend and you mine, I want to know about you." Raiden poked a part of Kurama's hand playfully, "And I mean _you, _not the Nine-tails."

Kurama hummed in thought, its not like he had anything else to do, and he couldn't make the kid, man, whatever the hell he was leave, or hurt him because of the seal. **_"Very well..." _**The giant fox settled down in a laying position, lifting Raiden up with with his paw-hand as he crossed them together, laying his head down and eyesing Raiden. _**"What do you want to know ning-... Raiden?"**_

Kurama may not have trusted Raiden fully, but it was the way that he held himself that made the Kyuubi relax around him. It was so much like his creator/father, calm, fearless, peaceful and a slight undertone of tiredness... He would give Raiden a chance, he just hoped his feelings were right for once.

Kurama didn't know it, but Raiden made another promise that night. He would never would leave, he would never would deceive, Raiden would stay with Kurama.

_Cause Raiden was his hero now_

* * *

><p><strong><em>RK: And that's that, um, surprised? Hehe, I decided to go ahead and get this out of my head. As I stated before I'm willing to continue this, but only if you all want me to and letting me know via a review. I'll still upload it regardless, but reviews let me know I'm not wasting my time.<em>**

**_Naruto: Hurry up and make me older dang it! I don't like my infant body!_**

**_Raiden: I agree, a time skip is in order._**

**_RK: I suppose, any suggestions?_**

**_Raiden: To my graduation?_**

**_Naruto: You mean 'our' graduation!_**

**_Raiden: Naruto..._**

**_RK: Hmm, what do you all think. Should Naruto and Raiden graduate at the same time? Let me know. Also, concerning the pairings, I have NOT Decided yet so if you have a suggestion on who you'd like Naruto and Raiden paired to feel free to let me know. I'm already doing a NarutoxKarin in my other story so that's out, sorry._**

**_Naruto&Raiden: Until next time everyone!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Then one day, you arrived

_**RK: Yo~ We're baaaack~**_

_**Naruto: Don't do that, its creepy enough in your other stories.**_

_**RK: Whatever 're you's 'alking about, Naaaa*Hiccups*ruto?**_

_**Raiden: Are... are you drunk?**_

_**RK: Me? Nooo... *Knocks over a bookcase* 'kay... maybe a lil' hehehe...**_

_**Karin: Great, now who's going to write the story!**_

_**RK: ME'S! *Giggles***_

_**Karin&Naruto&Raiden: NO-!**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 3: "Then one day, you arrived..."<strong>_

Staaaare~

Twitch

Staaaare~

Twitch, twitch

Staa-

"That's it, you're dead!"

_Here we go again... _A Chunin teacher thought dryly as he watched one of his students charge at a smaller one, who was just smiling and... staring.

**_That smile really is irritating, Raiden. _**A voice muttered in amusement as the owner watched the events.

Uzumaki Raiden just smiled more at hearing Kurama talk, unfortunately his sparring partner took his widen smile as something else and charged faster at the smaller boy.

Raiden watched as the older and taller boy just ran at him, it was amusing to see him get so riled up over a smile stare and smile. The stare was blank while the smile was a mix of cheerful and... something else, that always seemed to make a person looking at him annoyed.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face!" The boy swung his right fist at Raiden when he neared, making Raiden side step. The taller boy took another swing with his left hand, and Raiden sidestepped away again.

Left, right, left, back step, right, lean, duck, left. This partnered continued at the other boy attempted to land a hit Raiden. All the while becoming more irritated as the boy dodged, with that same smile on his face!

Of to the side, other students watched the scene with mixed reactions. Some found it amusing, seeing such a one-sided fight with only one of them attacking, others were looking at the older kid with empathy, knowing actually how he felt. It wasn't the first time Raiden had down this to someone, and it most definitely wouldn't be the last.

**_Enough Raiden, we have more important things to do rather then anger some kid. _**Kurama said getting his host to pout internally but agree nonetheless.

Raiden suddenly stopped dodging and stood in one place as the kid swung a right hook, the older boy smirked "I got you no-Huh?" As the boys fist drew near, Raiden shot his right hand out and grabbed his wrist and slid under the boy. "Wah!" The other boy shouted as he was tossed into the air, courteous of the red head.

The spectators watched as the other boy landed outside the ring in a heap, and let out a low groan. The chunin teacher sighed once more as the Kyuubi Jinchuriki turned and walked to a bench, away from the other students. "Winner, Uzumaki Raiden... again." He muttered the last part as he wrote something down on a piece of paper attached to a clipboard.

It had been four years since the Kyuubi attack, four years since Naruto and Raiden became Jinchuriki of Kurama. And like three months after the incident, a lot had happened after Raiden and Yin-Kurama formed their bond.

After that night, Raiden had given Kurama complete access to his memories for the fox to observe. Kurama had spent many nights looking through all of the boys memories, mostly about the Elemental Nations and events that happened in the _Naruto _and _Naruto: Shippuden _series. The Nine-Tails didn't even bat an eye-lash at his world events were depicted as a form of entertainment in another world, it was irrelevant, but the information it gave would be helpful in he future.

Every night, whenever Naruto was put to sleep and Raiden was sure that no-one was up he would enter his mind-scape and talk with the fox about what exactly they were going to do. For four years they made plan after plan, deciding how best to handle a situation that would come and make back ups if it failed, Such as the Hyuga incident that would be happening this year if things played out like they did in the show.

One subject that was still being debated between the two was the Uchiha Massacre that had yet to pass. Raiden wanted to find away to persuade the clan away from the Coup they were planning, even going as far to suggest _fighting _Shimura Danzo and his _Root_ to keep him from gaining Shisui's Sharingan so the Uchiha could enact his plan of putting his Clan Head under his special Genjutsu.

Yin-Kurama himself was torn, being the 'eviler' half of the whole Kurama he wanted to see the Uchiha burn for what they had done to him, or more specifically, what Madara had done to him. But on the other, they were being manipulated by the actions of a being that should have longs since been killed off, Black Zetsu, Kaguya's Will incarnate. And the disdain the whole clan was filling from the very village they served to protect made them no different from Kurama and his brethren.

At some point Yin-Kurama was able to contact his other half inside Naruto through the connection that all Bijuu shared when they were near each other. Yang-Kurama, having been brought up to speed on the events, had offered his own suggestion. Being the 'Nicer' half he had offered a plan of observing the Uchiha, and find all the 'good ones' and try to spare them from the Massacre.

All three -or two, depending on how you looked at it- were still divided on the subject, but all agreed with Yang-Kurama's plan. Raiden was a little surprised at how easy it was to get them to agree on sparing some of the Uchiha from their fate, but was thankful for it, he did question it at times though.

So Raiden watched, every time he would venture into the village with Naruto he would pay attention to the Uchiha police force. Watch how they acted around other shinobi and civilians, how they were treated and with Yin-Kurama's help, have a small insight into how they felt. He didn't have follow access to the 'Negative Emotions' sensing ability with the seal in the way.

That was another thing still up for debate, the removal of the seal. Surprisingly it was Kurama that suggested leaving it one because of the fail safes. Namely being the Chakra imprints of Minato and Kushina that would show up, that didn't keep them from training Raiden in other things of course.

The boy shuddered as he remembered all the things Kurama had him do, the fox might have been nice to him when they talked, but he was downright sadistic in training. The physical regime Kurama had planned for Raiden made hell sound like a a mythical paradise, and that was putting it lightly. Kurama took glee in running the reborn boy into the ground and further, he didn't do anything to extreme though, as Raiden's boy was still young and growing and he would rather not have to heal some serious wounds.

Raiden had started his physical training at the age of two and a half, a bit early by some standards, but with the fate of the world on the line you tend to ignore such things. Physically, Raiden was on pair with a low-to-mid Chunin when he turned four. While Kurama was not knowledgeable in other Shinobi subjects like Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, he had a great understanding of Fuinjutsu.

Raiden was proud to say he was close to finishing level seven of ten.

However, it was Kurama's lack of knowledge that led Raiden to gaining a new ally... and friend.

"Alright, that's enough for today!" The Chunin teacher said aloud, grabbing everyone's attention. "Head back inside to class to begin your history studies." Groans resonated as the students began to walk back into the academy building as they were finished with the sparring for today.

"That means you to..." The Chunin sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair, "And he's gone... again." He said eyeing the bench Raiden was sitting on. The boy was no longer there, where was he? Not a clue... and Raiden wouldn't show up until tomorrow for school, the kid had a habit of skipping school after every spar session.

And only the Hokage knew where the kid went.

* * *

><p>Raiden hopped from building to building, a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the wind blowing through his hair that he had grown out. It now reached his lower back, much like Kushina's when she was his age, he didn't have a real reason for growing it, he just never bothered to get it cut.<p>

But it caused him to inherit the name of Tomato from Kushina.

His classmates also learned that he inherited her legendary temper to, even if they didn't know it.

_**So, will we be practicing your Senjutsu training again? **_Kurama spoke up, his tails lazily swaying behind him from inside Raiden's mind. Ever since Kurama had found out that Raiden knew the key to using Natural Energy, the fox had the boy train in using it. In the beginning Raiden could only hold 'Sage Mode' for about five seconds before he collapsed. Now he could hold it for ten minutes, and it was thanks to Kurama who could help regulate it that Raiden hadn't turned into a toad statue yet.

The Uzumaki shook his head as his foot touched a roof for a brief second before he lightly pushed off of it, propelling himself to the next. _Not today, I promised Naruto that I would take him to meet Itachi-sempai and his little brother at the park._

Kurama grunted in his mind, **_If that Uchiha wasn't different and helping you in your Ninjutsu training, I would forbid you from going near him. _**Raiden sighed silently as he neared his and Naruto's home. Kurama still had trust issues, not the Raiden blamed him, after all that he had been through. At least he wasn't outright demanding him to stay away from Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi, a name that Raiden had long since respected for the man behind the name. Raiden was glad they had met a year ago...

* * *

><p><span><em>1 Year Ago, Konoha: Uzumaki Residence<em>

_Calm, just let all of the thoughts flow away and leave, nothing._

_Raiden sat in the back of his and Naruto's new home after Raiden had gotten the Hokage to agree to letting them leave the orphanage. For the past two years after Raiden had learned to talk, walk, read and do other basic things perfectly the Hiruzen had given the boy an allowance, and a month later Naruto to. The red head Uzumaki had saved up all his money since then, and allowed Naruto to use his how he wished after teaching him how to spend it __responsibly._

_Raiden had used all of his saved up money to buy a nice little home for the two near the edge of the village. It wasn't much, just a two bedroom, one bathroom house with a kitchen and other things they would need. Though, Raiden felt the second bedroom was unnecessary as Naruto had a habit of sneaking into his room and sleeping in his older brothers bed, especially when 'Scary' lighting and thunder storms happened._

_Raiden and Kurama had a good laugh when Naruto asked his brother if he could make them go away since he was the 'God of Thunder.'_

_Raiden just entered the Ninja Academy a month ago, and was already excelling in everything they gave him, so much that they were even considering moving him up with the higher years despite his age. Naruto had wanted to enter the academy to, but Raiden, who was technically the oldest of the family and making him the 'Head,' had refused to let his little brother join until he was eight._

_Naruto was put off at first, but the promise of teaching him things Raiden learned and a few (twelve) bowls of ramen made him forgive his brother. Not that he could stay mad at his big brother, he was to nice and cool!_

_With their own place and finally some privacy, Kurama could up Raiden's training, more specifically his Senjutsu training. Raiden couldn't train in using Kurama's chakra yet without drawing suspicion from the village shinobi. Not that he would need to, since Kurama would give the boy some of his chakra if he asked, but Raiden wouldn't be aloud to use all of it until the seal was removed and he beat Kurama in battle._

_And since that wasn't happening anytime soon, Kurama had Raiden train in Senjutsu._

_That's why the boy was sitting down in his homes backyard with his legs crossed and hands together, much like Naruto when he was training to use Senjutsu._

_Kurama just sat in the boys mind, regulating the flow of Natural Energy into his body, making sure it didn't mutate him in anyway. Kurama felt himself relax as he monitored the energy, its calming effect soothing him, he'd have to get Raiden to train more often in using Senjutsu._

_Outside of Raiden's body, faint white lines began to form on the sides of his eyes and curve upwards to his forehead. Raiden himself would smile at the feeling of the chakra if he wasn't so focused. If he moved even a single muscle he would mess everything up_

_The white lines met at the middle of his forehead, forming a hollow circle in the center as parts branched out on the sides and made four small swirls, two on each side. The color finally solidified, forming pure white curved lines, making Raiden slowly open his eyes, a noticeable amount of silver in his violet eyes._

**_"Hmm, two minutes and nine seconds. A new record Raiden." _**_Kurama commented as he saw the world through his containers eyes. The Uzumaki was the one that collected the Natural Energy, while the Nine-Tails kept it in check, at least until Raiden himself could do it. The two had determined that the main issue was the amount og time it took to gather the energy, Raiden's body would have been another problem, but that was one of the reasons Kurama was pushing the boy so hard in his physical training, so his body could handle it._

This is... wow... _Raiden couldn't believe the feel of Senjutsu, it felt so, so amazing! He could feel everything within his area, and his body felt so... at peace. Kurama smirked, Raiden had felt the chakra before, but he had never been in a fully conscious state to experience it to this degree. He didn't blame the boy for being in awe, the energy felt pretty damn good._

_Kurama's head suddenly snapped up, his right ear twitched and his eyes narrowed as he sensed something. _**Raiden...**

I sense him..._Raiden thought back as he turned his head towards a nearby tree in the backyard, a forest behind it. Someone was watching them, someone _really _good at hiding their __presence. But not good enough at hiding from Senjutsu!_

_Uchiha Itachi, prodigy of the Uchiha clan and one of the youngest ANBU in history was crouched down on a tree limb, observing the boy that many were calling his 'twin.'_

_The Uchiha had long since heard about his supposed 'twin' entering the academy a month ago and how he was already blowing through most of the schools basic teachings and some of the 'advance' stuff for the Academy. Itachi's curiosity finally made him take action in watching the boy when he learned the the young prodigy was only three years old, much like he was back then._

_Imagine his surprise when it was one of the villages resident Uzumaki's that people were talking about._

_The Uzumaki was a good kid from what he had seen, always doing his best to take care of his little brother, Naruto. Whenever Naruto wanted to play, Raiden would stop what he was doing, be it work from the academy or self study, and play with his little brother. It brought a rare smile to Itachi's face to see that, Raiden didn't let work interfere with his time with Naruto._

_Raiden was extremely caring to other people to, not once had Itachi seen him get mad or angered over something. Though, there was that one time when his classmates had called him Tomato-head, but that appeared to be mock anger. But other then that, the boy would just smile at a problem and approach it with a calm and peaceful air. At time's the Uchiha would think the boy was actually older then he really was._

_From what he had observed in his free time, Itachi had noticed the boy was able to near instantly grasp and idea of how something worked, or sometimes even make his one way of doing it. His interest in Raiden increased when he had found out the boy was doing some training in his own free time. Normally this wouldn't make Itachi curious that much, but when the young one would 'meditate' Itachi had found something that surprised him greatly._

_The boy wouldn't move, not even a muscle or a twitch. He was perfectly... still._

_That's when he had noticed the lines that would start to from around the Uzumaki's eyes, and when he activated his Sharingan Itachi had found some form of energy _entering _the boys body. It seemed to amplify and combine with his own chakra, just what was the boy doing that allowed him to draw in this strange energy?_

_He watched as the boy's head suddenly turned towards his position, a neutral yet curious expression on his face. Itachi's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan spinning slowly, could the boy, see him? Impossible, he knew the boys skill level, there was no way he could see him, unless whatever that energy was allowed Raiden to sense him? Hmm..._

_"Oi, mister..." Raiden waved towards Itachi making the Uchiha raise a brow. "It is rude to watch someone from such a far distance... one might mistaken you for a pervert or something if you keep it up."_

_Itachi forced back a smirk as he heard the boy, clearly the Uzumaki knew he was there. "My apologies," He said as he _Body-Flickered _into the boys backyard, deactivating his Sharingan. "I was just... curious about my so called 'twin.'"_

**Raiden... this is...**

I know... _Raiden thought as he stared up at the taller boy in his backyard. Those lines under his eyes and that hair and eyes, Itachi Uchiha was standing in front of him, _the _Itachi Uchiha was spying on him._

_Huh._

_Raiden smiled at the boy, "Twin? Is that what they are calling me..." He giggled a little, "People must be blind, I clearly have _red_ hair, not black."_

_Itachi stared boy at the boy, his sharp eyes searching for something. He finally stopped at the other boys eyes and shook his head, "I have a feeling you know that's not what they meant."_

_"Indeed?" Raiden said still smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. "So, is there something I can do for my 'twin?' or are you here to just... stalk me?"_

_"No, I was merely... curious about the rumors." Itachi said closing his eyes and turning away, intending to leave. "I have learned all I wanted, so I shall take my leave." It was a lie really, as there were still questions he wished to have answered but decided to wait. With that he began walking back towards the forest, unfortunately Raiden had different plans._

_Itachi stopped and turned back around when he felt a small hand grab his right one, looking back he saw Raiden smiling at him again and tugging him towards his and Naruto's house. "Nonsense, you haven't met my brother yet and he would be sad to know that I didn't introduce him to someone that stopped by. We don't get many visitors around here."_

_Itachi blinked as he allowed himself to be pulled inside the house, he didn't have anywhere to be since it was his day off with his team. Inside Raiden, Kurama began to help dispel the Senjutsu within the boy until the White lines and silver in his eyes faded._

_"Naruto-chan! We have a guest!"_

_Itachi and Raiden heard something fall over from somewhere in the house followed be a small yelp before a yellow blur zipped into the room and tackled Raiden._

_"Nii-san! Nii-san! I did it! I finished the second book, can I start the third one now? Please! Please?"_

_Raiden himself blinked as he tried to regain his __bearings, he tilted his head up from the position he laid to see Naruto on top of him, a wide smile on his face as if he'd just won a life time supply of ramen._

**A life time supply wouldn't last his bottomless pit... **_Kurama commented in his mind making Raiden chuckle. Naruto got off his brother letting the red head stand up, Itachi watched the interaction with hidden amusement, it reminded him of how his own little brother Sasuke would act when he arrived home._

_Patting his clothes to get imaginary dust off of it Raiden motioned his hand towards Itachi making Naruto look at the Genin. "Naruto, this is Uchiha Itachi, he'll be our guest for a while. So be on your best behavior, okay."_

_Naruto looked up at Itachi for a second as the taller boy greeted him "It is nice to meet you Naruto-san."_

_"O-Oh, right! It's nice to meet you to Uchiha-san!" Naruto quickly bowed back to Itachi, trying to use the manners his brother had taught him._

_Itachi took a second to look around the room he was in. It was a living room that connected to a kitchen that doubled as a dining room, it wasn't anything fancy like the Uchiha compound houses. It was just a modest little set up, making the Sharingan user wonder where the two had gotten the money for some of the things in it._

_"C'mon! I'll show you my room!" Naruto said grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him towards what the boy thought was the blondes room. Itachi looked back at Raiden as he was pulled away, something that was happening a lot lately. Raiden merely offered his small smile and followed after, amused at how quickly Naruto was in forgetting his manners._

* * *

><p><span><em>Present<em>

Since then, Itachi had been somewhat of a regular visitor in his free time. Naruto was overjoyed to have someone new to talk to, and Raiden enjoyed the company. In the beginning Itachi would just stop by to talk or see what they were up to, but over time he started to train with Raiden and to an extent, Naruto as well.

This worked perfectly for Raiden, since it gave him someone to use as a measuring stick of sorts. He had quickly found that Itachi was much better then he was, even though the Uchiha was still a Genin he would be taking the Chunin Exams next year, and even than Raiden was sure the older boy was at least a Jonin level.

Itachi had also been teaching Raiden some Ninjutsu he knew, and in turn Raiden and Naruto taught him Fuinjutsu. At first Itachi refused to, saying they didn't have to teach him, but Naruto was a good at persuading people.

Well, more like he didn't take no for an answer and dragged Itachi over to the few Fuinjutsu books they had found and forced the boy to read them and learn.

It was a funny sight for Raiden, seeing the mighty Uchiha Itachi dragged around by a four year old.

The Uchiha had learned the Art of Sealing rather quickly for a non-Uzumaki, and caught up with Raiden to level seven. Naruto was still on level six, as Raiden didn't want him to start level seven unless he was around, that particular level was where a sealer would learn to make and create some pretty dangerous things, and one slip up could spell death.

Raiden jumped off of a building one more time and landed in front of his house. He smiled at it, Raiden was glad to be out of the orphanage. There was nothing wrong with it, but he just wanted a place for him and Naruto to live.

"Gah! How do you keep doing that gaki!?"

Raiden smiled a little more at the sound of a females voice coming from inside his home followed by a boys laughter. He entered the building, closing the door behind him and moved to the living room.

He suppressed a snicker at what he found. Sitting on one side of a coffee table was Naruto on his knees, a few cards in his hands and a large pile of Ryo. On the other side sat a girl about fifteen years old with short purple hair and pupil-less light brown eyes, wearing a short-sleeved navy blue shit and khaki shorts sitting across from him in the same position, cards in her hand... but no money.

"Naruto beating you at poker again... Anko?"

Mitarashi Anko glared irritably over at the red-head, a light scowl on her face. "He ain't beating me, I'm just letting him win!" She went back to glaring at the grinning blonde who had his eyes shut, resembling a fox that made Anko torn between slapping him for 'winning' so much and hugging the life out of him for being so damn cute!

Raiden just laughed lightly and moved over to see Naruto's hand, before going over and looking at Anko's having to peer over her shoulder to see. "You might want to quit Anko... my ototo has you beat."

"Never!" The purplette exclaimed picking up another card. Raiden sighed, Anko certainly lived up to her stubbornness, and with someone like Naruto who was equally as stubborn, they could be at this for the rest of eternity if not stopped.

He walked away, heading for his room to get a change of clothes. He wasn't going to stop them.

Most would wonder how and why Mitarashi Anko, a chunin of the Village, was in Naruto and Raiden's home playing poker with the blonde Uzumaki. Well...

That's a story for another time~!

Naruto smiled as his brother went to his room, his brother had skipped school again to be home. At first when the little blonde learned his brother had skipped school for him, Naruto felt that he was holding his brother back. Raiden had quickly put his worries to rest by saying that when he skipped it was because they were teaching something that didn't really matter, and he could make up for it by doing training at home with Naruto.

How his brother managed to stay the top of his class while missing school was beyond Naruto's understanding, but he didn't mind. For as long as Naruto could remember, his brother was always there for him. No matter what happened Raiden was always there, when Naruto needed something, Raiden would get it, when Naruto was hurt, Raiden healed him, when Naruto was scared to sleep by himself Raiden let him sleep in his bed.

Raiden basically did everything for the two, of course Raiden had taught Naruto how to take care of himself if he was never around.

And then his brother had started teaching him cool ninja stuff! It was mostly academy stuff from what Raiden said, but Naruto didn't mind, it was all awesome!

Except for the history stuff, Naruto made a sour face thinking about that. It was _sooooo_ boring!

Anko rose an eyebrow as she saw Naruto's face scrunch up in disgust. "What's got you looking ugly?" Naruto blinked and looked past his cards at the teen before frowning.

"Just thinkin' about history, it's so uncool!" He said making Anko look at him weirdly before chuckling to herself, "I know why Nii-san skip's that class, it's no fun..."

Anko smirked. "That's history for ya, now... prepare to lose!" She said setting down her cards, Naruto put on his 'poker face' which was just closing his eyes and looking like a fox, his brother had told him it was perfect against other players, especially females.

Raiden slipped on a white long-sleeve shirt with red trimmings, putting a black and white jacket above it, leaving it unzipped. He looked down at himself, a pair of shinobi sandals on his feet and black cargo-pants with white lines running along the outsides of them covering his legs. Just one more thing.

Raiden preformed a series of hand-seals before a poof of smoke engulfed him. When it cleared a teenage version of himself stood in his place, about fourteen or fifteen, He flexed his hands and stretched his arms, the Transformation technique had quickly become his favorite. His clothes had also grown to match his body as he hadn't transformed those.

He loved Fuinjutsu.

"Oh come on!"

_**"You should hurry, remember the last time Anko was 'angry?'" **_Kurama smirked in amusement as his host shuddered and made his way back to the living room. Raiden grabbed a kunai pouch on the why out securing it around his left thigh.

"Naruto, it's time to go." Naruto heard his brother say as he reentered the living room in some fresh clothes. The blonde grinned as he sat his cards down, and stood up. Anko followed suit and stood up with a stretch.

"Yeah, it's about time for me to go anyways..." The chunin said as she began to scoop up the cards and place them back into a small box. She was disappointed she hadn't beaten Naruto in a card match yet, but the boy was so damn lucky at it!

"Thank you for watching Naruto again for me Anko." Raiden said, his eyes following Naruto's form as the blonde raced to his room for some reason before looking back at girl.

"It was no problem," She said waving her hand dismissively, "He's fun to be around, and besides, I..." Her voice died in her throat as she turned to look at Raiden, one hand holding onto the pack of cards. _Well helloooo~... _She thought gazing at Raiden's Henge form. He looked, well, _hot!_ He stood about an inch taller then her now, with that long fiery red hair and lean build, not to mention those cute whisker marks, and those violet eyes... For a moment she forgot he was actually a four year old.

Raiden watched as Anko trailed and just gazed at him for a moment. Making him become worried, inside his mind Kurama was grinning like the fox he was. **_Hmm... I've just found a new source of entertainment..._**

"Anko, hello? Konoha to Anko, anyone in there?" The purple haired girl shook her head as she snapped out of her little trance, backing up as she noticed Raiden waving his hand in front of her face. Raiden raced an eyebrow at the small blush that formed on her face. "You okay?"

"Uh, y-yeah! Sorry about that, I was just... thinking about... things!" _Things I shouldn't have been thinking of about a transformed four year old... _She chuckled nervously rubbing the back of her head, a habit she picked up from Naruto after seeing him do it so much.

"O...kay," Raiden replied, unsure of Anko's reaction but letting it drop. "Anyway, thanks for looking after Naruto. I really appreciate it."

"I told you it was no problem." The girl smirked, lightly pushing his left shoulder with her hand after quickly regaining her composure. "I'll see ya around..." She said turning towards the front door, Raiden following her towards it to see her off.

"Wait Anko-nee!" Both stopped at turned to see Naruto running out of his room, stopping to grab some of the money on the coffee table and adding it to whatever was already in his hands. "Here!"

Anko put her hand out as Naruto sat something in it. First was the money that he had won from her in the poker match, and the second was a... bracelet?

"What are these for?" She asked making Naruto smile.

"The bracelet is actually a dagger concealed with Fuinjutsu, look!" Naruto said turning the little needle like charm around to show a flat base one end. Anko looked closely and saw some markings on it, the black markings actually went around the object in a spiral pattern.

The object itself that hung around a silvery band was shaped like a twisters, two pieces of shinny metal twisting around each other and connected at the base that was latched onto the band. It was quite beautiful with the seal running along it, giving off the impression that it was nothing more then a charm one would wear for luck or something.

"All you have to do his hold it and push some of your chakra into it and 'BAM' the dagger comes out with you holding the handle. The dagger is actually coated in a thing layer of poison so if you cut someone it makes the feel icky! Oh, and the money is because I don't know what to do with it." Naruto finished off handily, not really interested in the money.

Raiden smile as Anko looked at the little bracelet with an awed expression. "It also has a few other seals to keep it from rusting and self repairs when it comes into contact with blood. Naruto made this for you as a thank you."

"You made this... for me?" Anko asked, looking down at Naruto who smiled back and nodded going 'Uh-huh!' Anko didn't know what to think as she looked between Naruto and the bracelet. It was just so... overwhelming! She hadn't received a genuine gift ever since her sens... She stopped that line of thought and slipped the bracelet onto her left wrist, using her right hand to caress it gently.

Naruto was surprised when he was suddenly scooped up into a hug as Anko bent down to embrace him. He recovered quickly and returned it with a bright smile. "Thank you, Naruto." The Kunoichi said pulling away and patting the small blonde on his head, a smile of her own adoring her face. Naruto liked her smiles, they were nice! "It's an amazing gift, and I can't wait to use it."

Inside Naruto was cheering, his Nee-chan liked the gift!

Raiden watched as his little brother tried to contain his excitement, squirming in place. Anko chuckled at the action, Naruto was great when it came to some shinobi things, but he was still a little kid.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Raiden and Naruto watched as Anko reached behind her and pulled out two scrolls from a pouch and handed them over to Raiden who smiled widely. "I got the techniques you asked for, wasn't easy, but here they are."

Raiden took the scrolls and looked at the writing on the outside, one was labeled _Shadow Clone Jutsu _and the other was _Basic medical techniques._ He quickly put them inside one of the pockets on his cargo pants."Thank you Anko, you have no idea how much this means to me." The Shadow Clone technique alone would open up a _lot _of doors, literally and figuratively.

**_"This also means we're upping your training from here on out." _**Kurama said, making Raiden sigh. Yippee~ More torture... _**"I'll make it worse if you keep on complaining."**_

Shutting up now.

"Don't mention it," Anko smirked before turning around and walking away, "I'll see you to later!"

"Anko!"The purple haired teen craned her neck to look back at Raiden who had called her. "If you ever need a place to stay... you're always welcome in our home..." Anko eyed him as he smiled at her, Naruto nodding his head in agreement like the child he was. Finally she closed her eyes and smiled and turned back to walking.

"I'll keep that in mind, see ya!" Preforming a series of Hand-seals the girl disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving Naruto and Raiden alone again.

"Well now that she's gone, how about we go meet Itachi and his brother, hmm?" Raiden looked down at his brother, Naruto looked up with a smile.

"Kay!"

The eldest Uzumaki crouched down, allowing Naruto to hop on his back. The blonde wrapped his tiny arms around his brothers neck and his legs around his chest, Raiden made sure Naruto was secure before standing back to his full height.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, hold on!"

With that Raiden took to the roof tops once more, his brother clinging to his back and nestling his head in Raiden's long red hair. He liked it when Raiden transformed into his cool teen form with the Henge, it made him like a older, older brother! Naruto knew that the two of them were only born minutes apart from what the old man Hokage had told him, but that didn't stop Naruto from seeing Raiden as his older brother.

It just didn't feel right to Naruto to think of Raiden as his age, he always seemed... wiser? Over the years, Naruto had observed how other families acted, how a mother would treat their children, how a father would teach their sons, how an older sibling would play with his or her younger brothers and sisters. Raiden was like a mix of all three! Whenever Naruto was hurt or sad, Raiden was their to heal and comfort him, whenever Naruto was stuck on something, Raiden was there to help and teach him other ways of doing things, and whenever Naruto wanted to play, Raiden played with him, even when he was busy with something.

In Naruto's young mind, his older brother was the coolest in the world!

"Hey Nii-san!"

"Hmm?" Raiden turned his head to the left slightly to peer at Naruto who moved his head to look over his shoulder.

"Can you go faster?" The blonde Uzumaki asked with a smile. Raiden smiled back and nodded.

"Sure, but hold on tight okay?"

"Okay!"

Raiden pumped more of his chakra into his legs, making him go faster towards their destination. Naruto held on tighter as he kept his head over Raiden's shoulder, enjoying the wind that blow through his hair and shouting in delight.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they will like me Nii-san?"<p>

"I'm sure they will Sasuke, they are nice people."

"I know, bu-"

"Sasuke, remember what I've told you." Itachi said looking down at his little brother who shifted nervously as they walked into a park area. "Nothing ventured, nothing learned..." _A saying I learned from Raiden_

Little Sasuke nodded hesitantly, holding his brothers hand a little tighter. "R-Right..."

Itachi allowed himself a small smile as he and Sasuke walked towards a bench in the park. Today he was supposed to introduce Sasuke to Raiden's own little brother, Naruto, who was being brought to the park by Raiden himself. Itachi knew that this time of day meant that Raiden would have skipped school, but didn't think about it much. It wasn't the first time the red head had done it.

Itachi saw this as a good chance for his brother to make friends and grow. Outside of Itachi himself, Sasuke didn't have many friends, inside the clan he was the second son of the Clan Head, thus making him nearly unapproachable by the other children of the clan. Outside the clan, he would face persecution by the villagers because of the Kyuubi attack years ago, many believing the Uchiha being behind it.

Their father, Uchiha Fugaku, wouldn't have let Itachi take Sasuke to meet the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, and Itachi wasn't sure how their mother, Uchiha Mikoto, would act, so he had kept the meeting a secret for them under the guise of taking Sasuke to watch him train.

Thinking of their father brought a frown to Itachi's normally stoic face. For the past year, ever since Raiden had entered the Academy, Fugaku had ordered Itachi to watch the boy and see if he would become a 'threat' to their plans because of the rumors he had heard about the boy's 'advancements.'

That was a double edge sword for Itachi, on one hand it allowed him to have an excuse for coming home so late when he was visiting the two Uzumaki's, but on the other he had to report what he had learned to his father and clansmen.

Itachi never gave up full information on his little friend, only giving his father enough to satisfy him and keep Raiden's real abilities a secret. Friend... that was something he could call the bo- no, the young man.

The Uchiha prodigy had long since stopped referring to Raiden as a boy after getting to know him. It never felt... right.

Raiden wasn't like kids his age, he was smarter, more mature and... wiser. Every time him and Itachi talked, it was always something meaningful and Raiden had provided valuable insight to many things. One discussion they had was about the Shinobi world in general, how it was run and what was wrong with it.

Raiden had known that the world was filled with to much hate, and for so long that it didn't know any other way to operate. Itachi had offered that love was needed to finally rid the world of its hate, but to his surprise Raiden had told him that he was both right and wrong.

Raiden had told Itachi that it was through love and _understanding _that would bring the world to peace. The people of each nations didn't understand each other, even though they all worked towards one goal; protecting their home. Nobody ever took the time to understand why another acted, simply viewing the other person as a threat because they were from a different place.

The Uzumaki had admitted that his way of achieving peace was flawed as well, as some people would still act out of anger and hatred even though they understood where another person was coming from. But it was an imperfect solution, for an imperfect world...

Since that time Itachi had come to see Raiden in a new light, he would even venture as far to say he saw the red head as his equal. Itachi let out a silent chuckle, despite their attitudes, the two of them really were 'twins' as the village had put it.

"Nii-san! is that them?" Itachi heard Sasuke say, the older Uchiha looked up and saw a teen with long red hair land near them, a blonde blob of hair poking out from behind him as he bent down to let a child off of his back.

"They are." Itachi confirmed, making Sasuke blink in confusion.

"But I thought they were the same age, how come one of them looks older?"

"Raiden sometimes likes to use the _Henge no Jutsu _to make himself look older then he really is, it makes it easier for him to take care of Naruto." Sasuke's brother informed him making the younger Uchiha go 'Oh.' "Come on, let's go greet them."

"Kay."

"We're here Naruto." Raiden informed his brother as he let him off of his back. Naruto landed on his feet and looked around with a smile, he loved coming to the park, but today he was supposed to be making a new friend, so that made it even better!

The blonde Uzumaki turned his head to the right and saw to people walking towards him and his brother. Both had black hair and high collared shirts, Naruto recognized the taller one as Itachi, but he didn't know who the shorter one was. "Is that Sasuke Nii-san?" Naruto asked looking up at his brother with curious eyes.

"It is, let's go meet them shall we?" Raiden confirmed with a smile, Naruto smiled back and took off running towards the two others, his brother in-toe.

"Good afternoon Itachi-sempai." Raiden greeted the teen as they met. Sasuke hid behind Itachi, half of his body poking out from the older Uchiha. Naruto noticed this and looked at Sasuke, causing the other boy to move to the other side behind Itachi only for Naruto to look on that side.

"Good afternoon Raiden-san." Itachi said, ignoring the two kids using his body to play peek-a-boo. Naruto finally tricked Sasuke into thinking he was moving to the right when he actually stayed in place.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

Raiden laughed silently as Sasuke fell back onto his butt when Naruto scared him. Sasuke pouted as he looked up at the blonde boy standing in front of him, giggling and smiling. Naruto held out a hand for the other boy to take and hoisted him up after Sasuke took it, the Uchiha began to pat himself down to remove the dirt that had gotten on his clothes, grumbling about 'Scary blondes' and 'angry mothers.'

"Hi! My name's Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to meet you!" Sasuke blinked at the cheerful boy before looking at him somewhat shy. Raiden never remembered the Sasuke in the series being like this, but from what he had seen Sasuke was a nice kid before the Massacre.

"H-Hi, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. It's nice to meet you Uzumaki-san." Naruto just smiled wider at the boy making Sasuke wonder how much the blonde could smile, and what was up with the whisker marks?

"Just call me Naruto, I don't like formal... honorifics?" Naruto looked to his brother for confirmation that he had said the word correctly, grinning when the read head nodded.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke up, gaining his little brother attention. "Why don't you and Naruto go play and get to know each other while Raiden and I talk." Sasuke nodded, taking of towards a set of swings with Naruto who followed happily.

Itachi and Raiden took a seat on a nearby bench, leaning back and watching their brothers play.

Itachi observed the two begin to play, thinking that this was a good chance for Sasuke to make a great friend. It wasn't often that his brother got to come out of the compound and play. The two boys where smiling as Naruto pushed Sasuke on a swing, making him go higher.

Itachi sighed inside, it was to bad this peace wouldn't last...

Raiden sensed a shift in his friends mood and noticed a flash of sadness cross his face before he covered it up. It happened so fast one might have thought they imagined it, "Something wrong?" He asked, worried about his friend.

Itachi looked at Raiden from the corner of his eyes, regarding him for a second before shaking his head. "No... I just have a lot on my mind lately." A lot indeed, with the Coup his family was planning and Itachi being a key player in it all, it put stress on his mind. Itachi had considered confining in Raiden about what was going on, about the plans his father was making with his clansmen, but he didn't want to drag his friend into his mess.

"Itachi," Raiden said, placing a hand on the teens shoulder making the Uchiha look up and into his violet eyes. "I don't know what troubles your mind, but I want you to remember; I'm your friend, and I'll be here if you ever need me." It was a lie, Raiden knew exactly what was causing his friend distraught. It was the Coup; Raiden wanted to do more to help his friend, but knew that any action to get involved would draw suspicion. So all he could do was offer his support.

Itachi eyed his friend for a moment, his pitch black eyes searching for something again. Finally he closed his eyes and turned his head back towards Naruto and Sasuke, cracking his eyes slightly to watch them. Outside of Shisui, Itachi's friend and brother-figure, Raiden was the only one that Itachi could open up to because of their like-mindedness.

"I will keep that in mind..." Raiden chuckled lightly, making the Uchiha raise an eyebrow.

"Anko said the same thing after I said she was welcome to stay at mine and Naruto's home when she left." Raiden explained making Itachi nod slightly. He was aware that the former apprentice of Orochimaru visiting the two Uzumaki's, and even watching Naruto from time to time. Itachi didn't know how that had come about,

Raiden made the strangest of friends.

"So, anything interesting happen lately?" Raiden asked suddenly, breaking the silence that fell over them. Itachi nodded his head.

"Kumo wants to sign a Peace Treaty with our village, to end the fighting between them." The Uchiha informed, making Raiden narrow his eyes. "They are even sending their Head ninja to do the signing."

Raiden hummed, this meant that Hinata was going to be kidnapped soon, which would lead to Hizashi's, Neji's father, death.

That was something he planned on changing, even if it meant things would change.

"Sounds kind of fishy if you ask me." Raiden commented, "Kumo's always looking for ways to expand their power, a treaty would do them little in that. This could be a cover for them to try and pull something... maybe even try and steal a bloodline." Itachi nodded in agreement, having already come to that conclusion.

The treaty was just to sudden, and while it would be welcome to Konoha, Kumo's intentions in the past have been less then good. It wasn't to far-fetched for them to try and take a Kekkei Genkai, and one from Konoha would be a great addition to their arsenal.

"We'll have to keep an eye out when they come to 'sign' the treaty..." Raiden said, "I may not be able to do much as an academy student, but you on the other hand..."

"I will be keeping watch." Itachi confirmed.

"Nii-san!" The two heard, making them look back over to the kids to see Naruto waving over at them with a smiling Sasuke next to him. "Come play, please!"

Raiden and Itachi shared a glance the heavy atmosphere that had formed vanishing by the distraction. Raiden stood up with a smile and walked over to the two, Itachi following with a faint smile of his own.

The next few hours was spent playing with their little brothers, pushing them on the swings helping them on jungle-gyms that were in the park. Other families showed up with their kids to spend the day outside, time seemed to fly as they all had fun and relaxed, and before they knew it, it was time for Itachi and Sasuke to return home, much to Naruto and Sasuke's disappointment.

But the two promised that the next time they met they would play Ninja Tag, because Itachi had started to teach Sasuke how to mold and use his chakra.

"So, what do you think of Sasuke, Naruto?" Raiden asked as he once more hopped from rooftop to rooftop with Naruto clinging to his back.

"He's cool!" The blonde chirped from over Raiden's shoulder, a smile on his face. "I can't wait to meet him again."

"You two are friends then?"

"Yep!"

"That's good..." Raiden smiled, internally he was extremely happy and pleased. One of his goals was to keep Sasuke from going 'dark,' and having him and Naruto befriend each other at a young age would help him achieve this.

All was going right, for now anyway...

**_"Raiden... I think I finally figured out how to replicate the _Key."**

Raiden faltered in his step as he landed on a roof, making Naruto go 'whoa' in surprise before he corrected himself and continued to jump away. Naruto looked at his brother in concern as he had never made a mistake like that unless he was startled, and there wasn't much that could startle him!

The red head quickened his pace, intent on getting home as fast as possible as the sun began to set, its brilliant orange-red glow shinning softly over the village as many others headed home as well.

Things just got a _lot _better if Kurama was right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RK: Yeah's! I did it!<strong>_

_**Kurama: Somehow...**_

_**Naruto: At least I'm no longer an infant.**_

**_Raiden: But you're still my little brother._**

**_Karin: *Coughs into her hand* Anyway, I believe it is time to respond?_**

**_RK: RIGHT~!_**

**To CrazyMonkey:_ I'm happy that I could bring you something different to read and that I could make the characters believable, it was something I noticed in other stories that I try to stay away from. I hope to bring you more content that you like!_**

**To Anyone that suggested the Graduation thingy~:_ I have decided to have Raiden Graduate first, thank you all for your thoughts!_**

**To Gcode646:_ *Blushes lightly* Thank you for both of your reviews, I'm beyond joyed to know that you like my other work and I will do my best to bring you chapters that will keep you up all night to read. ^_^_**

**naruhina1519:_ *Smiles mysteriously* You'll have to wait and see what abilities I give him~_**

**_RK: And thank you all for your suggestions on the pairings, I have an idea for Raiden, but Naruto's is still up for debate. Thank's for stopping to read my story and hope to see you all back here next time! Speaking of which... Hit it Naruto!_**

* * *

><p><span><em>Narrated<em>_ by Uzumaki Naruto 'ttebayo!_

_Next time on Naruto: A Clash at last, Thunder vs. Lightning!_

_"W-What the hell are you!?"_

_"Your worst nightmare..."_


	4. Chapter 4: How time seemed to fly

_**RK: Zzzzzz... *Passed out***_

_**Naruto: Umm...**_

_**Raiden: *Deadpans* Who's going to write this chapter now?**_

**_Anko: Me!_**

**_Kurama: I'm not sure that's a good idea..._**

**_Anko: *Waves him off* I can do it, watch!_**

**_Raiden: *Rubs forehead* Oh boy..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 4: "How the time seemed to fly..."<em>**

Inuzuka Hana, first born of the Clan head Inuzuka Tsume, was a laid-back girl despite her heritage. Preferring Medical-ninjutsu to ninjutsu; her goal was to be a veterinarian because of her love for animals, specifically, dogs.

Hana was also a loving and caring individual, wanting to help others when she could and solve problems before they arise. But, if one were to push her enough, Hana would show others the feral demeanor that her family was infamous for. Something she had shown her classmates when one boy wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Needless to say, he dropped out of the academy the very next day... while he was in the hospital.

Her mother was so proud.

So, Hana being a caring person, was naturally concerned when the youngest and the 'prodigy' of their class came in looking like he had been running from the hounds of hell.

Pun intended.

She laughed awkwardly as she looked at Uzumaki Raiden who was sitting next to her. His body was slumped and his head rested on its side, a tired expression on his face, and oddly enough, wisps of smoke floated from his hair as he let out a groan. The long-sleeved high-collared white haori he wore was somehow still clean, along with the rest of his clothes for that matter.

Hana wouldn't exactly call the two of them friends, as they had only talked a few times Raiden was actually in class, and even then it was him asking her questions about what little Medical Ninjutsu she knew -which wasn't much since she was nine- but they had bonded enough that she could call him a good acquaintance. Besides, he was one of the cuties things she had ever seen with his whisker marks and long hair, she idly wondered if the marks were sensitive.

"You okay Raiden-kun?" She asked getting a slight nod from him, "Just tired?" Another nod followed by a small 'Hmhmm' made her sigh, so he was just tired.

Raiden was physically exhausted, he was still getting used to the 'new' training schedule Kurama had made for him. It was times like this he wished his Clones could send back physical training rather then just knowledge.

It had been three weeks since Raiden had taken Naruto to see Itachi and Sasuke, and gotten the Shadow Clone scroll from Anko. Since then Kurama had Raiden use the jutsu to its fullest to speed up his training in other areas.

Raiden had to find a place were he could use the jutsu without alerting the ninja of the village, and keep Hiruzen from spying on him with that crystal ball of his. It wasn't hard, having found a spot just within the forest behind their home with a small pond. Kurama had Raiden make clones for different tasks,

Thirty-five clones working on various Chakra Control exercises,

Another thirty-five working on Nature type Chakra's.

Twenty-five more working on Fuinjutsu.

Another twenty-five working on Kenjutsu, and the same amount working on Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Iryo-Ninjutsu and one group of clones working on 'projects'. Raiden himself worked on Taijutsu and physical training, in all he had one-hundred and ninety-five clones working for the past four weeks.

He also had two clones on standby, constantly gathering and holding Senjutsu within them in case of an emergency.

Naruto had found the whole thing cool, saying he always had a Nii-san around now even when the original Nii-san was away.

Thanks to the jutsu, Raiden was able to speed up his training by as much as he could make clones. Months, years of knowledge and training in just days; and he had been doing this for three weeks.

It was the most exhausting thing he'd been through in _both _of his lives.

_**"What have I told you about complaining?" **_Kurama spoke up from within the seal making Hana look worriedly at Raiden when the boy jumped slightly in surprise.

The Uzumaki waved off Hana's concern with a tired smile, _And what have I told you about doing that?_

**_"How else am I supposed to speak with you?" _**

_Point._

Kurama smirked before yawning, **_"So, anything interesting happen while I was sleeping?"_**

Raiden raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms on the desk in front of him and laid his head down on them, enjoying the soft fabric of his haori and closing his eyes. _You like asking questions a lot, you know that. _Kurama snorted in reply and sat up,

**_"What else am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in here with next to nothing..."_**

The red-head let out a small sigh through his nose as he closed his eyes until they were half-lidded, taking on a soft expression. _The second we figure out away to keep the Chakra Imprints of Minato and Kushina from appearing, I'm unlocking the seal... _Kurama had successfully recreated the Key to the seal after studying the image of the one Naruto used in the series and guided Raiden in making a copy of it. It would work, Kurama could finally have his freedom, but the only thing stopping them from removing the seal were the Imprints, Raiden didn't know how they would react if both knew about him, who he was.

He was afraid they would try something dangerous, and while he would admit he was strong, he highly doubted he could fight off two seasoned ninja, both being highly skilled at that. Even with his Sage Mode.

This time Kurama raised a nonexistent eyebrow, **_"You've yet to call those two your parents, why is that?" _**It had been bugging Kurama for a while now, not once had Raiden referred to Kushina or Minato as his Mother and Father, always calling them by their first names.

He felt Raiden hesitate for a moment, uncertainty filling his mind, _I... I'm not sure if they'd accept me, with my origins. _He admitted. _I mean, what if they know I'm from another place? That I'm not their 'son' but actually someone else? Would they reject me out of fear or... _He didn't want to be hurt again, not like last time...

Kurama stayed silent as he listened, the Kitsune had found in spending his time with the reborn teen that there was little that could make him afraid, or uncertain. Most of the time in one of their 'Casual Talks' it was Kurama that confided in Raiden, telling him about its thoughts and troubles. Kurama was unsure at first, but Raiden had proven himself trustworthy, and a great... friend.

_**"I wont pretend to know what it's like, Raiden." **_Kurama replied, _**"But whatever happens, you still have me... no one will change that." **_

Raiden smiled softly at Kurama's words, the fox really was someone he could trust with everything. _Thank you... Kurama-chan._

The giant fox gained a tic-mark on its forehead, **_"What have I told you about calling me that!" _**Raiden just smiled more,

_Well, you said it yourself. You have no gender so you are neither male or female. Even with that masculine voice of yours. _The host said with a teasing voice making the Fox growl lightly. It had been one of the many things they talked about. After a while of getting to know each other, Raiden had finally asked about Kurama's gender. It had surprised the fox at first, but Raiden explained how its gender was never told in the series, leaving the fans to guess and speculate.

Kurama had told Raiden he had no gender, and that it simply was what it was. Until then Raiden had thought of Kurama as a he, but now-a-days he had take to switching between referring to the fox as either a male of female, sometimes using the female words more since Kitsune's were told to be females back in his world. It was a fun way to tease Kurama when he was bored.

Raiden chuckled lightly as Kurama grumbled about 'annoying gaki's' and 'revenge.' His amusement drew the attention the Inuzuka next to him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile as the two continued to wait for class to start, they tended to get to the academy earlier then the rest of their classmates.

Raiden turned his head to look at her, his head still resting on his arms. "Nothing, just remembered something Naruto did." He lied easily, he didn't like lying to people. But saying you were teasing a fox in your head wasn't something that would go over well, especially in Konoha.

Hana smiled at that, she had heard a lot about the little blonde ball of energy that was Raiden's brother, he talked all the time about the kid. From what she had heard from Raiden the two were near opposites, Raiden was calm and collected, Naruto was energetic and spontaneous, yet the two got along just fine, with Raiden taking care of the two as the eldest.

That was one of the things Hana admired about Raiden, despite his age he did everything he could to look after his 'little' brother. A trait common among the Inuzuka because of their relation to dogs.

"How is he anyways?" She asked.

Raiden smiled, "He's doing fine, in fact Naruto's recently learned how to prank others..."

* * *

><p>"And you're certain of this?"<p>

"Hai Hokage-sama, even Raiden has thought the same when he was informed."

Hiruzen let out a small, tired sigh as he motioned for the Weasel masked Anbu to stand. The masked shinobi had just finished telling his leader about his thoughts on Kumo's sudden want for a treaty. Needless to say, the Hokage was not happy.

Hiruzen had thought about it for some time, and he to came to the conclusion that Kumo was merely using the treaty as a means to acquire something from with in Konoha. The way the treaty itself was set up also added to this belief, some clauses that were placed in it made it abundantly clear that after it was signed, and they had taken something without Konoha's knowledge, there was nothing they could do bar breaking the treaty and starting another war. One that they could not afford, unless...

The Kage's mind started working at a speed that would make a Nara envious. He didn't want to do it, but the pros of the idea far outweighed the cons. Besides, he was set to graduate this year with all the older kids, hmm...

"Itachi," The 'unofficial' Anbu stood up a little straighter at the use of his name, the Hokage never used agents first names unless something big had came up. "What are your thoughts of Raiden-kun? His skill sets, I mean."

Itachi blinked from under his mask, his Hokage wanted to know about Raiden? The Uchiha was actually hesitate to divulge the young ones skills, he was aware the boy was holding back in the academy for one reason or another, but...

Hiruzen discretely raised an eyebrow as he sensed Itachi's uncertainty, this was... surprising to say the least. Itachi never hesitated on anything, especially when it came to giving information to his leader. Did Raiden really have that much influence in Itachi's life that it would cause him to not tell his Hokage something? _How interesting... I wonder if he has the same affects on the students in the academy._

This could be a good thing, or a bad thing, depending how the 'eldest' Uzumaki turned out in the future, and how he acted now, Hiruzen was certain it was a good thing. The boy had an uncanny ability to make people around him feel at peace, and safe, even Hiruzen himself. Not only that, but the kid had a good heart in him, he never got mad, or hateful when some of the narrowed minded villagers -and some ninjas- threw him glares when he would walk around the village with Naruto in his 'teen form' as some called it.

Some people claimed to have seen the red head in an 'adult form' on occasion, whether that was true or not had yet to be confirmed.

"I'm aware that the two of you have trained together on occasion, Itachi." Hiruzen said lightly with a small smile, showing that he didn't mean anything negative by it.

"He's... skilled, very skilled for someone his age." Itachi finally said, "He has a firm understanding of the basic shinobi arts... in all subjects." Beneath his mask Itachi couldn't help the small frown that tugged his lips... he couldn't lie to his Hokage, but he didn't want to reveal his friends strengths and weaknesses.

"All subjects?" Hiruzen echoed, lacing his hands together and leaning forward in his seat, his head resting on his thumbs.

The teen Anbu nodded his head slightly, almost unnoticeable. "Hai, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Iryo-Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu..." _And Senjutsu, _but Itachi wasn't about to say the last one out loud. Raiden had long since told Itachi about the secret art of Senjutsu, explaining to the Uchiha that it was that energy he saw when he was watching him with his Sharingan all that time ago.

The Uzumaki never said how he knew about the art, or how he knew how to gather it and use it, saying that it was something that wasn't easy to explain. Itachi had just excepted it, knowing that Raiden would one day tell him. Raiden had offered to teach him how to use it, but the teen respectfully declined when he heard the risks of using it. The Uchiha would admit that Senjutsu was useful, the fact that it could put Raiden on par with himself in a fight was a testament to its power.

But he'd rather not risk getting turned into a toad statue, no matter how much Raiden said he could do it.

Hiruzen allowed his eyes to widen in surprise at learning this, he knew Raiden was skilled from the Academy reports he had gotten of the boy, he had to use his personal Anbu to learn of them as he didn't trust some of the teachers to be unbiased in their findings, a fact he was ashamed of, but he didn't except this.

_Iryo-Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu? _The last one Hiruzen could understand, even if he was curious as to where the boy had gotten that knowledge since it wasn't common, but the first two? He didn't think the boy could pull it off with the amount of chakra he and Naruto had from their own reserves and the Kyuubi's. Where did he even get the knowledge of Iryo-Ninjutsu in the first place, when did he _start _learning it?

It appeared there was much more to Uzumaki Raiden then met the eye.

"And recently, he has been making... leaps, in his progress." Much more...

"Explain,"

"... For the past four weeks Raiden has shown staggering amounts of progress that should take years to achieve." Itachi knew how Raiden was becoming so strong so fast, he had been abusing the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ secret of transferring memories to the original. Itachi wasn't sure why the boy wanted to become so strong so fast, but it had pushed Itachi to becoming stronger himself... Raiden was clearly worried about something, even if he hid it well... and if Raiden was worried, then Itachi was to.

"Where do you believe he stands now."

"At least high-Genin to mid-Chunin..." Itachi answered.

Hiruzen sat back in thought, this changed things. If Itachi was right, then Raiden would throw off the team balances come graduation time...

Anbu form their hiding places in the room appeared next to Itachi as their Hokage signaled them, four in all.

"Bring me Uzumaki Raiden, Arai Suzuki, Inuzuka Tsume and Hyuga Hisashi." He ordered, the Anbu puffed away in _Shunshin's, _Leaving only Itachi and Hiruzen in the room. It was only minutes later that the four returned with the requested people. One looked confused, another surprised, the third one irritated and the last was as stoic as a statue.

Raiden blinked as he found himself in another room, the Hokage's office to be exact. One second he's talking to Hana the next he's taken by some Anbu without warning, He frowned up at the Anbu who had taken him. "You could have said something before taking me... one might mistaken you for a kidnapper." He chided with the Anbu just staring at him from behind his bird mask.

The others turned to look at the two as Raiden locked the Anbu in a staring contest, that didn't look like it would stop anytime soon.

"I can do this all day pal." Raiden deadpan, staring blankly into the two holes in the mask.

Tsume raised an eyebrow at the kid, long red hair, long-sleeved white haori with the a red Uzumaki spiral on the upper back of it. _So this is the boy Hana keeps talking about at home, heh, he is cute._

_So this is the one of the Kyuubi containers... _Hisashi thought observing the boy with his pale eyes. The Jinchuriki looked mostly relaxed, if a little on guard, most likely because of all the ninja in the room. He couldn't blame him, it wasn't often that two clan heads, a group of Anbu and the Hokage were in the same room.

_Raiden-kun? What's he doing here? _Arai Suzuki thought as she looked over at her student. Arai was the co-sensei of Raiden's class and one of the people that didn't despise him or Naruto for what they held. The chunin had short brown hair and blue eyes and wore the regular Konoha Chunin outfit, she wasn't overly beautiful but she was quite attractive in her own right.

Hiruzen cleared his throat drawing attention back to himself and dismissed the Anbu minus Itachi. Raiden took this moment to look at the others in the room, noting that Itachi was in his Anbu gear; he had no idea what two clan heads were doing here, hell, he didn't know why _he _was there.

So he just smiled over at the Hokage, "Hello oji-san!" He greeted with a cheerful wave making Tsume suppress a chuckle and Hisashi throw him a light glare at calling the village leader old... even if it was true.

The Sarutobi just smiled at the boy, not the least bit offended by it. It was a welcome change of names since nearly everyone called him 'Hokage-sama.' "Hello too you to Raiden-kun." He replied before looking back at everyone. Raiden put his arms in the others sleeves with his usual smile in place.

"Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why you're." The Hokage stated, his face losing all of its grandfatherly feel and replaced by complete seriousness. The five straightened up as he took on his 'Leader voice,' Raiden also dropped his smile his eyes gaining a hard edge. Hiruzen nodded to himself, the boy knew how to become focused in a heartbeat.

"As you are aware, Kumo's Head-Ninja will be arriving in five days to sign the treaty between our two villages." Tsume, Arai and Raiden nodded while Weasel and Hisashi stayed quiet, "It has come to my attention that this my in fact be nothing more then a ploy to try and steal a bloodline from Konoha." Tsume's eyes widen slightly at that while Raiden's narrowed and have resisted giving Weasel (Itachi) a glance.

"Raiden," The boy blinked at the Hokage looked at him, "You may be an academy student, but I would like your thoughts on this as I have learned you also have suspicions of Kumo's true motives." Raiden tilted his head to the side, ignoring the stare's he was getting from the other three standing with him.

The other for occupants in the room watched as Raiden was engulfed in a puff of smoke. When it vanished a fifteen year old version of the boy took his place making Hisashi raise a brow and Tsume smirk slightly, so this was his 'other' form.

The older looking Raiden looked back at Hiruzen who hadn't changed his expression, the Uzumaki felt his teen form would be better suited for this kind of discussion as it would lead the others to forget his age, and not treat him like a child, Itachi wouldn't but he wasn't sure about the others. The Hokage motioned for him to speak.

"As you said, it is likely Kumo is using this as a guise to take a bloodline from Konoha." The Uzumaki restated moving his hands to his sides, and narrowing his eyes in thought. "Even with the Third Great War over, they have yet to start disarming their forces per the agreement between the nations, if anything, they've been building them up." He frowned,

"Kumo also favors Nin-Taijutsu, their Raikage's being an example of that," From what he learned in classes, most, if not all, of the Raikage's have used mostly Nin-Taijutsu, with a technique like A's Lighting Armor it was near perfect. Raiden glanced at the two Clan-Heads, "If I had to guess which bloodlines they'd target the Hyuga clan, along with the Inuzuka... and perhaps the Uchiha to."

"Reasons?" Hiruzen said before anyone could respond, Tsume looked like she wanted to say something.

Raiden stared at the Hokage for a moment, the reasons were obvious to the point even he would see them, what was Hiruzen looking for... "Well, the Hyuga's Byakugan his a natural choice for a taijutsu user. It's 360 degree field of vision and x-ray like vision makes it a near perfect addition to a hand-to-hand combat fighter, something the Hyuga have taken full advantage of..." He remarked casting Hisashi a glance.

"And my clan?" Tsume inquired with a raised eyebrow. She had an idea, but wanted to hear the kids first.

"From what I learned from Hana-chan -who's a great person- your clan is like the Hyuga, with nearly all of your clans jutsu are physical based with your hands and feet." Raiden continued staring at the feral looking women. "One of the differences is that your style is more wild, where's the Hyuga prefers a more graceful style of combat. And your canine like sense's would also give you an edge in a taijutsu fight."

"And I don't think I really need to explain why the Sharingan could be a target..." The Hokage nodded, impressed with the boys deductions. He was everything Itachi said, and then some.

"As informative as this is," Hisashi began, making the others look at him, "I do not understand why Uzumaki-san is here, while his insight is appreciated this is something we could have thought up on our own." He didn't mean it in an insulting way, he was merely curious as to what an academy student -even if they were one of the villages Jinchuriki- had to do with any of this.

Hiruzen smirked slightly, "Ah, but Raiden-kun here will be playing a bigger part in the treaty signing then you know." Now Raiden was curious, just what was this old man planning in that head of his. "I have been informed that Raiden-kun has... surpassed the Academy's level for its students, to the point he will throw off the team balance this coming graduation."

This time Raiden did glance at Itachi in his Weasel mask, as far as the Uzumaki knew he was the only one that knew of his skills.

"Oh? By how much?" Tsume asked curiously looking at the transformed boy, it wasn't often that they got an academy student that unbalanced teams, most were assigned as attachments that hopped from team to team so they learned to work with others.

"According to my source, enough to be promoted to a Tokubetsu Chunin, right now." Hiruzen said pulling out a scroll from his sleeve and sitting it on his desk. Raiden and Tsume stared wide eyed at the scroll, but for different reasons; Tsume was staring at it because it was a special scroll that held the Konoha vest for a chunin, Raiden because he was just surprised.

_Kurama, you're listening to this right? _Raiden asked in his mind.

**_"I'm listening... this changes things."_**

"However... I won't be promoting you straight a way Raiden-kun." The Hokage continued making the two look back at him, "While I trust my source, I want to see you in action for myself. I need to see with my own eyes that you are ready for this."

"Now hang on a minute!" Tsume said a light scowl on her face, "Hokage-sama, you can't be serious! He's only four years old!" Now the Inuzuka Matriarch knew that in the ninja way of life that kids would be forced to fight and even die for their homes, especially in times of war.

The amount of genin that had died in the last one was literally countless, on _all_ sides, but everyone knew Mizugakure had the highest loss count. With how their graduation exams worked and the suicide missions they sent their genin on.

Iwa had nothing to bitch about, the big babies.

But Konoha was no longer in a time of war, and their numbers had started to build up again after Kyuubi attack. There was no reason for Raiden to become a shinobi at such a young age, especially with a rank that would require leading a squad.

Next to the Inuzuka Arai nodded, "I have to agree Hokage-sama, don't you think this is a bit much?" Becoming a Chunin, even a Tokubetsu one, was a big responsibility. She knew Raiden was mature and wise beyond his years, but in her eyes he was still a child.

Though his teen form made her forget that every now-an-than.

"There's more to this then me simply graduating early," Raiden stated closing his eyes for a second. He was all for graduating early, and becoming a Tokubetsu Chunin, it meant he would advance faster, be able to move more freely, and take better care of Naruto.

_**"I would say it would effect the time line, but your presence alone has already done that..." **_Kurama commented making Raiden nod mentally. That was another reason he was ready to take this promotion, it would give him access to the world outside the village. Letting him see what was the same as he knew and what had changed, if anything changed, Kurama and he had just been going off guesses and what little they knew.

"You are correct Raiden," Hiruzen affirmed with small smile. "Your promotion -if you pass- would serve two purposes. The first would be to act as a deterrent against Kumo should they actually try something, our village is well known for producing great shinobi, and some at a young age, examples being my own students, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi."

"If Kumo saw that we had made another, even younger then the last two that had the skill and power to back up his position then it would help in keeping them in line." The Hokage continued, "And if it did work, we got not only a treaty with Kumo, but another powerful ninja in our ranks." _And possibly a means for you and Naruto-kun too learn to control the Kyuubi's power since Kumo's Jinchuriki of the Hachibi has complete control over his. _Hiruzen may not like thinking about using Raiden or Naruto as a means to protect the village as soldiers, but in the end he was the Hokage; it was his duty to look after the village above all else.

"And the second?" Raiden said,

"Should Kumo try something even knowing your promotion, we still get another shinobi, you get a better source of income to take care of yourself and Naruto and you get a head start on your ninja career."

Unknown to the others, Kurama and Raiden were going over this in the Jinchuriki's mind. On one hand, if the first reason was successful and alliance would be formed early making three of the Great Villages tied together -Suna by extension because of their pact with Konoha at the moment- and possible meeting Killer B and Yugito early as well. Other then possible changing events there really wasn't a down side to this, if they played their cards right it could even turn out better in the end.

"Raiden-kun," The Jinchuriki looked over at his academy teacher who was looking at him with a worried expression. "You need to think this through carefully, think about what you will be giving up if you take this offer."

Arai, as an academy teacher, did her best to train and prepare the students for a life of a ninja. That meant she had to encourage them as well, but she was also supposed to look after her students. She knew Raiden was ahead of his classmates, and his potential as a shinobi was beyond great, but he was also still a young boy who should be playing with other kids outside the academy.

Jinchuriki status be damned!

Raiden let a small smile grace his lips, touched by his teachers concern. "I know what this all means. Suzuki-sensei. I know what I will be giving up, but me accepting is for the best." He held up a hand to silence his sensei as she was about to speak his smile softening, "I'm doing this for everyone, most of all, I'm doing this for Naruto."

Arai stayed silent, "It will help me immensely in taking care of him, at least until he joins the academy. If becoming a Chunin, even if only a half one, means helping my ototo then I will do it... Naruto comes first, he always will." He turned his gaze to the Hokage, gaining a hard look to his face. "_Always."_

"That will change when you become a Shinobi, Uzumaki-san." Hisashi spoke up making the boy look at him. "Although your willingness to do anything for your brother his admirable, a shinobi's duty is to place his/her home first, just as the Yondaime did four years ago..." Hisashi got a sharp look form his Hokage for the last part. The Hyuga head didn't know of Minato and Kushina having children, but with how close Naruto and Raiden's chakra signatures were with the two Hisashi had his suspicions.

The fact that one had red hair, and the other blonde added to that.

"No it wont," Raiden said with his usual smile that radiated of warmness. "To put my duty first before anything is to put it before my Humanity, if I lose my humanity, then I am nothing more then a husk with no purpose for existing other then killing... Once we lose ourselves, once we deem life meaningless, _that _is when we are truly dead."

The room went silent. Hiruzen was staring at the boy with pride, Arai with a smile, and Tsume with a smirk. Hisashi simply stared at the henged boy, his pupils eyes boring into Raiden's violet ones.

Hiruzen let a smile slip onto his face, _The world needs more people like you, Raiden-kun... it is shrouded in so much death and hatred that people have become blind to what they are doing... they have lost their humanity, but maybe... just maybe, you can show them the way through the darkness._

Inside Raiden, Kurama let a smile of its on tug its lips, er, muzzle? It sounded like something its old man would say... The two were quite alike when it came to their views on life and the world.

Hisashi stared at the boy for another second before closing his eyes, either this boy was the biggest fool he'd ever met, or he was something else. "Believe what you will, just don't let it get in the way when your on missions." He warned before opening his eyes and looking at his Hokage, "I shall inform the elders of my clan of the possible ploy Kumo may attempt and increase the protection of the main branch members, I assume this is all?"

Hiruzen nodded, signaling that he may leave.

"So," Raiden began turning his attention back to the Kage, a smirk forming. "When do I start?"

Hiruzen smirked right back, he had himself another Shinobi.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as some of his brothers clones moved about the house with a smile, a little while ago a few of them had started putting a bunch of stuff together, ninja stuff! Naruto didn't know why at first but when he asked one of the clones why they were packing a bunch of equipment into seals it said the the original was getting a promotion!<p>

He didn't know know all the details, something about an possible alliance going wrong and needing another ninja. Naruto was still a little upset that he couldn't join the academy until he was seven or eight but from what his brother had told him he would be _far _ahead of anyone else in his age group by the time he joined.

Because his brother was cool and was teaching him the cool ninja stuff!

"Hey, Clone-nii-san?" Naruto said as he walked up and tugged the sleeve of a clone, gaining its attention.

"Yes?" It asked with a smile looking down at the blonde. All the clones at home had taken to using the originals teen henge so they could operate better thanks to the added height.

"Can I go watch Original-nii-san take his tests?" Naruto asked with a smile, he wanted to see his brother become a Tokubetsu Chunin. He didn't know what the Tokubetsu part was for but apparently it was better then the Genin rank that you get after you graduate from the academy.

The clone looked surprised by the request and looked over to another clone that shrugged. The first clone looked back to Naruto, "Well... I see no harm in it." Naruto's smile widen, "But Hokage-jii-san will be there, and I want you to stay by him the whole time, okay?"

"Okay!"

Of to the side one clone dispelled itself and another took over it's job.

* * *

><p>Raiden blinked as a memory from one of his clones hit him. <em>Hmm, Naruto wants to watch my 'exams.'<em>

**_"It's better then leaving him alone at home with the clones, there's no telling just what he could rope them into doing." _**Kurama said making Raiden nod, although the Kage Bunshin allowed Raiden to constantly be around Naruto and watch him, it also came with the side-effect of them having there own 'personalities' at times. While all of them shared his mindset, they tend to make their own unique traits which Naruto quickly learned when he got a few of them to help him pull some pranks on 'mean' villagers.

Raiden didn't apologize for the pranks though, as they were done to villagers that had refused to sell him anything in there shops every time he went food shopping.

And besides, the man covered in pink glitter for a weak and a fake fluffy fox tail super glued to his back for a week was funny.

But anyways, for now he was to go home and rest, as tomorrow his test would begin. He honestly didn't know how he should feel about it, if he passed, and he would pass, then tomorrow would/will be the end of his 'childhood' and the beginning of his life as a soldier.

He would be forced to kill people... to take another persons life.

Back in his life as Sen, he had never thought on the subject of killing, as he lived in a somewhat peaceful world.

But now he was in a world where war could break out at any second, where killing was the norm and the strong survived...

**_"You have me by your side... don't forget that."_**

Raiden smiled, _I'd never forget you, Kurama. _The fox hated it when its host began to feel sad or depressed. It not only made the inside of his mindscape darker, but it also didn't fit him either.

_Ne, Kurama... how about I make some _Aburage_ tonight, Hmm?_

Kurama perked up at that, its right ear twitching slightly and its tails swaying a little faster. Raiden smiled at the feeling; Kurama loved Aburage, even if he couldn't physically eat it.

* * *

><p>Naruto fidgeted in place as he stood next to his Jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He couldn't sit still, not with all the excitement he was attempting to contain; today was the day his brother tried out for his promotiongraduation!

Currently Naruto and the Hokage were seated in the Kage box at the Chunin Exam stadium with quite a few others. A few shinobi and kunoichi littered the stands, some off duty and having heard about the 'graduation' and others simply there to observe Raiden and see if he was worthy of the Tokubetsu Chunin rank. A few civilians had also decided to watch as Hiruzen decided to make it an event for reasons Naruto didn't know.

Also inside the Kage box -besides the hidden Anbu, were the village elders, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu sat in their own chairs, looking down at the arena of the stadium. Homura and Koharu sat to the left of Hiruzen conversing with each other while Danzo sat to the right; his single eye gazing down at the Red head prodigy who was waiting for his opponent.

"Hey Jiji?" Naruto said tugging Hiruzen's Hokage-robes sleeve from his place on the old mans left. Hiruzen didn't want Naruto anywhere nearly Danzo, the fact that they were in the same both was only for professional sake. "Who's my nii-san fighting?" He asked.

Hiruzen smiled at the little blonde, "Raiden-kun will be going up against someone who was and is considered a prodigy in the shinobi arts." The Kage answered making Naruto's eyes widen; someone like his nii-san?!

"Nii-san will kick his butt!" Naruto exclaimed, drawing looks from the other elders. "Nii-san's the strongest dattebayo! He can beat anybody!" Hiruzen laughed, while Homura cracked a smile and Koharu rolled her eyes, Danzo just went back to observing the eldest Uzumaki who was in his teen-form.

From his place, Raiden smiled in amusement as he heard Naruto with his chakra enhanced hearing. _I don't know about anyone..._

Kurama snorted in his mind, **_"You're to modest Raiden, you're already at a level that could be considered overpowered for someone your age and then there's your mastery of Senjutsu that puts you on another level beyond Genin and Chunin's, probably some Jonin as well... and you'll only get stronger as you grow up."_**

_Nice to see you awake Kurama, you sleep well? _Raiden asked with a chuckle as he felt the fox move around in his head. Ever since he made some changes to the seal Kurama has had more space to move around in, the lush forest scenery and big lake was a nice touch to.

**_"Quite well, especially after last nights Aburage..."_**

Raiden smiled, _Glad to know my cooking skills can satisfy the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune. _He thought in amusement making Kurama 'humph'

**_"As if a ningen's cooking could satisfy me!" _**Kurama shot back in mock-anger, the smile on its face betraying it's actual feelings. The two were quite close, one could even say they were almost... inseparable!

**_"..."_**

_Oh come on, that was a good joke! _Raiden said, he could feel Kurama sweat drop.

**_"Our definition's of 'good jokes' are very different then..."_**

Raiden pouted, puffing his cheeks out confusing some people that were looking at him.

Up in the stands some of the prominent clans of Konoha had decided to attend the event, most notable the Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka and surprisingly Aburame. Though each clan only had about five to seven members show with the respective clan heads and elders.

"I can't believe Raiden's becoming a Chunin before me..." Hana muttered as she looked towards her classmate, when she heard from her mother that the youngest of her class was give a shot to become a Tokubetsu Chunin she could hardly believe it. She knew the boy was strong and talented, but not _that _strong and talented to just skip a whole rank!

"Heh, if he does pass then he'll be your superior when you graduate pup." Tsume said with a smirk gaining her daughters attention. "Hell he might be a full Chunin or even a Jonin by the time you get out of the academy." Hana's eyes widen at that and looked back to Raiden who was pouting for some reason.

_Just how strong are you, Raiden-kun? _The young Inuzuka wasn't someone to worry about other people becoming stronger then her at a faster rate, as she liked moving at her own pace, but the thought of someone five years younger then her becoming so strong to gain the attention of the Hokage unsettled her. If Raiden could become powerful like that, then what about other nation's ninja hopefuls?

_Plus, _Tsume thought to herself as she turned her gaze towards the Uzumaki. _If he does pass, he'll be breaking the records of youngest and fastest advancing shinobi in Konoha... Itachi, Kakashi and the Sannin's..._

Elsewhere with the Uchiha Itachi sat with his mother, father little brother and Shisui. Sasuke had wanted to cheer Raiden on since the red head was his second 'nii-san,' but Itachi had asked him to stay silent and not tell their parents that they had been seeing the Uzumaki's, saying bad things might happen if they found out. Sasuke didn't know what kind of bad things Itachi spoke of, but if it worried his first nii-san, then he'd listen!

"An interesting choice of weaponry." Fugaku remarked as he stared at Raiden, his eyes taking in the boys form. Fugaku didn't know why the Uzumaki was using a henge, but that mattered little at the moment.

"It's not everyday you see a shinobi with a _Shakujo." _Mikoto said, eyeing the sleek ringed staff on the boys back. It was pitch-black with white swirls running along the shaft and smooth pointed curves around the top of the circle part, along with four dark-red rings. It was quite a beautiful weapon with its simple design and colors. She also noted the Katana he had secured around his left hip with a black sheath and white wrapped handle and hilt.

Fugaku nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention to what she said as his mind worked. This was the child he had ordered Itachi to spy on and from what he could see his son's reports added up, he'd have to wait until the test began to see about his skill set though.

Still, the fact that one of the Uzumaki boys was getting a chance to become a Tokubetsu Chunin was concerning and a little annoying, this would put him in the same league as Itachi and somewhat shatter the image of his sons genius. Fugaku frowned, it it wasn't the Senju it was was Uzumaki showing up his clan... something they had been doing for centuries.

Shisui cast Itachi a glance, silently communicating with the other teen. _This is him?_

Itachi gave a small nod in return, _That's him..._

Shisui eyed the boy below, he had heard much about Raiden from Itachi. Shisui had never met the boy personally, but from what Itachi said and the way he talked about him, he was much like them. The way Raiden held himself spoke of confidence while remaining relaxed; Shisui discreetly activated his Sharingan and saw something.

Raiden was actively keeping some 'Senjutsu' around his body, not enough to go into 'Sage Mode' but just enough to strengthen himself. Shisui had been told about the boys discovery of the Natural Energy, and how he used it to aid him in combat. It was a fascinating thing, Senjutsu, but also very dangerous from what he knew.

Itachi and Shisui had talked about the idea of getting Raiden to help them with their plan to prevent the Coup their family was planning, Itachi was hesitant to bring the Uzumaki into their family problem, stating that he should be dragged into something he wasn't involved in. Shisui had counter with that since their family was planning the Coup, they were targeting the _whole _village, and that included Raiden and Naruto. So it did involve the red haired Uzumaki.

The two came to an agreement, if they were unable to prevent the Coup on their own, they'd bring Raiden in to see if he could help.

* * *

><p>Raiden let out a sigh as a poof of smoke appeared way from him, signalling someone had just Body-Flickered into the arena. He and everyone else attending the event watched as a figure glad in Anbu gear and a Dog mask appeared from the smoke; wavy-silver hair swaying with the wind.<p>

Raiden remained calm and relaxed, but he didn't expect his opponent to be _Hatake Kakashi._

An _Anbu _Hatake Kakashi.

He might just have to use Sage Mode after all.

**_"That damn Toad Sennin isn't around, so you could probably get away with it... whether the Monkey in the hat knows about it is unclear though..."_**

Raiden hummed; Kurama was right, Jiraiya wasn't at the event at all. Which meant he was either out of the village gathering info on other nations... or he was peeping at the Hot-Spring and lost track of time... or he was doing both.

Either way, as long as Jiraiya wasn't around, Raiden could show more of his skill's without being questioned to much.

Kakashi stared at the red head from behind his mask, a ping of sadness hitting him.

Over the years Kakashi had watched over the two Uzumaki's when he could, making sure they never got into any trouble or harm -Though, Raiden seemed to be able to keep the two of them safe- and helping them out when he could. They were his sensei's kids after all, and he had watched over Kushina when she was pregnant with them when his sensei had asked him to.

Kakashi had watched them grow from the shadows as an Anbu when he wasn't on missions. He did his best to provide them with whatever they needed when Raiden couldn't. The silver haired young man couldn't help but feel proud of Raiden, the boy was so much like his father when Minato was older, but at the same time, he felt regret, regret because Raiden seemed to grow up to fast, that he had missed out on his childhood because of his need to be the eldest.

The fact that Raiden took on an older form of himself proved that; mentally, Raiden was as old as Kakashi was.

If not older...

Originally Kakashi thought about having Raiden slow down, to enjoy his childhood, but recent events had made him abandon his plan. Something was amiss in Kumo and Orochimaru had defected from Konoha a few years ago, he knew that they'd needed more shinobi if war broke out. So, with that in mind, he secretly helped Raiden with his training. Giving him scrolls and notes with hints on how to preform something.

Kakashi was happy to note that the red head still had the haori and Katana he'd left for him a few months ago.

Then there was Naruto, the little bundle of energy. He was so different from Raiden that one wouldn't think they were actually brothers. Naruto was easy to excite and always moving around, and he even learned differently from his older brother. Hyper to Peaceful, Hands-On to Studious, both were very different.

One of the few things they had in common, besides their general attitudes, was there ability to have others gravitate towards them.

Naruto especially, there was just no why someone couldn't like the kid once they got to know him a little.

And Raiden could make people just follow him with the peaceful air around him, it would make you feel safe and serene.

Kakashi just hoped that part of Raiden didn't disappear when he became a shinobi, there was no doubt in the Anbu's mind that the kid would pass today.

An unnamed Jonin in her thirties jumped down into the arena, wearing the standard Jonin uniform. She looked over at Raiden then Kakashi who stood a good three yards away from each other before nodding to herself.

"Uzumaki Raiden and Anbu Inu, you both know why you are here today?" She called out, getting nods from both males. She nodded again before glancing around her up to the stands filled with Ninja and Civilians. "Today's match will decide the promotion of Academy Student Uzumaki Raiden to Tokubetsu Chunin!" She called out causing murmurs to break out in the stand, mostly among the young shinobi and civilians. "This is a no-holds bar match! Meaning you two have permission to kill or cripple your opponent, as it is the only way to see if Uzumaki is truly ready, understand?" She get another set of nods from the combatants.

Up in the Kage-box, Naruto's eyes widen, Killing? There was a chance his brother could die?!

Hiruzen, sensing a flare in Naruto's emotions placed a wrinkled hand on his head making the boy look up at him. "Do not worry Naruto-kun, your brother will be fine." He said with a grandfatherly smile. "I will stop the match before it can get that far, this is just a test after all." _Besides, Kakashi-kun won't take it that far..._

Naruto frowned in worry but nodded. His Jiji was strong to, being the Hokage and all. So he could stop the match if it got out of hand.

"Are both combatants ready?" The Jonin ref asked, Raiden moved his right hand into it's arm sleeve and nodded. Kakashi didn't move but gave another nod. "Then... Hajime!" She shouted and shunshined about of the stadium arena.

Raiden threw a black pelt straight down at the ground making it explode into a poof of large white smoke, hiding him from sight. Kakashi watched as ten Kunai and Shuriken flew out from the smoke at high speeds and pulled out his tanto to deflect them. The ten became hundreds as poof of smokes appeared around the originals making more, prompting the Anbu to pull out a kunai to help.

From inside the smoke Raiden created three clones and sent them out into the field, dragging their feet across the dirt as they circled Kakashi.

_Not bad... _Danzo thought from his place, a little impressed at Raiden's tactics. _He used the smoke screen to hide his movements, keeping Hatake from seeing the Kage Kunai and Shuriken jutsu's and Kage Bunshin... _Where the boy learned those techniques the war hawk didn't know, but he obviously knew how to use them.

Kakashi effortlessly deflected all the kunai and shuriken that were sent at him, some missed and embedded themselves into the ground around him. He glanced to his sides and back, four Raiden's surrounded him now form the left, right, front and back, each keeping their distance. He noted the drag marks in the dirt, _what are you planning..._

Without warning some of the projectiles around the Anbu exploded, catching him by surprise.

_B-Bunshin Daibakuha!? _Kakashi thought as the attack hit.

Raiden wasted no time in pulling his staff off his back, his clones copying him as they finished dragging their feet across the ground to connect with the other marks. As one the four Raiden's slammed the bottom of their staff's on parts of the markings, channeling their chakra through it and releasing a ink he had sealed in the bottom. The flowed along the lines in the ground until the made on giant.

_Seal? _Hiruzen thought, from a birds eye view on could make out a Fuinjutsu seal created by the clones and the original Raiden. The Kage cracked a smile, _Not bad, using the smoke and projectiles as diversions while he had clones set up a seal, for what though remains to be seen..._ Hiruzen made a mental note to question the boy later about where he learned the Kage Bunshin jutsu. It wasn't something academy students would know after all.

Along with the exploding clone jutsu.

_Earth Gravity Seal level 3: Fuin! _Raiden thought, activating the seal while Kakashi was still recovering from he little surprise. _Hopefully this will slow his movements. _

Even if he was better then kids his age, Raiden knew that fighting someone like Kakashi, let alone _defeating _him, would be next to impossible. Perhaps with Sage Mode he could pull it off, but it would still be a challenge. Kakashi had something Raiden did not, and that was experience. Plus, even though Kakashi was a Jonin-Anbu, he was in a league of his among them.

The only people in the village able to match him would be Itachi and Gai, the only one able to _beat _him being the Hokage and the Sennin.

Raiden wanted to end this as quickly as possible. He knew how Kakashi fought thanks to the series, so he'd keep the guy on his toes and have no time to analyse how he fought.

And putting the silver haired man under three times this planets gravity should slow him down.

"Now!" The original Raiden shouted. The four flipped through hand-seals only Chunin and above could keep up with and each slammed their palms on the ground in behind the seal.

_Earth Release: Colossal Wall Riser! _The purple eyed Uzumaki thought; giant walls of stone shot up from the ground, raising to a good thirty feet and forming a box.

_"_Last one!" Raiden said as he began to scale the wall with his clones, stopping at the top and peering over the edge inside the stone encasement. _The clones should have enough left for one more jutsu._

Not wasting any time again they flipped through another set of seals and inhaled some air.

_ Fire Release: Haisekishō!_

The spectators watched as the four red heads exhaled, releasing a black smog from their mouths and into the box with Kakashi inside. Raiden's clones dispelled only for the red head to make twenty more and send all of them into the smoke, leaving only original standing on the wall.

"He's trapped Kakashi and effectively made him blind." Shisui commented getting a nod from Itachi. "The concussive blast from the exploding kunai and shuriken clones, at that range, was enough to leave Inu disoriented enough for him to pull this off..."

"Raiden likes to experiment with jutsu's in his free time... combining the _Daibakuha _with the Kage Kunai and Shuriken jutsu's being one of his results." Itachi said drawing a glance from his father.

Danzo nodded to himself, liking what he was seeing. _Uzumaki's using the _Haisekishō_ like a the _Kirigakure no Jutsu, _and effectively keeping Hatake from using any Fire Ninjutsu or Lightning... just a spark would ignite the smoke._

"Kick his ass Raiden!" Anko shouted from her place, a grin on her face as she leaned over people, using someones head as a support for her hand. She wanted her friend to pass, then he'd be able to go on missions with her, oh the fun they'll have!

Inside the stone walls Kakashi coughed as he regained his bearings, parts of his gear scratched and clothes torn. He didn't not expect Raiden to know jutsu's like that, or use them in combination attacks. He glanced around him, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see through the smog, _and the gravity feels heavier to... I might have to use my Sharin-_

Kakashi twisted his body to the left as he heard a whistling sound in the air, dodging some kunai thrown at him.

"You know, it's not very nice to attack a someone that can't see, Raiden-kun." The Anbu said idly, calmly looking around with his tanto and a kunai in his hands. He heard some chuckling echoing around him, making it difficult to pinpoint the boys location.

"You are a shinobi are you not? You of all people should know that there is no such thing as a fair fight, let alone being nice." Raiden chimed from wherever he was, sounding genuinely amused. Kakashi shrugged as he lazily looked around.

"True... but I thought that you of all people would be at least a little fair." It was a dirty move, playing on the boys morals, but that was how things were. Raiden was right, in a shinobi's life, such things as honor would get you killed on the battlefield.

"You have a point..." Raiden answered, a smile on his face as he created five clones of himself and had them surround Kakashi. The small amount of Senjutsu he was channeling was just enough to were he could sense where the Anbu was. While Kakashi stumbled around in the dark, Raiden would always know where he was.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the sound of multiple jingles of rings. _More clones... fine, he want's to play in the dark. Then I'll play._

One of the Raiden-clones didn't even have time to let out a startled yelp as it was cut down by Kakashi's blade. The other clones tensed and raised their weapons as the memory of that clone came back to them.

One clone spun around and raised its staff to block the Anbu's Tanto only to be hit in its stomach by his fist, dispelling it.

Above them the originally Raiden frowned and stared hard into the smoke. He and his clones could sense where Kakashi was because of the small amount of Senjutsu they were using, but somehow the Anbu knew where his clones where and was picking them off one by one. _How does he know where they are... does he have a sensor technique?_

Two more clones were 'killed' one of them actually getting a hit in before disappearing. _Kakashi's moving fast, despite being under more gravity... _Raiden thought, he should have know it wouldn't he that easy. Reaching into a pocket he pulled out a small match box and lit a match. _Hope you can move fast Kakashi, otherwise you'll burn._

The spectators watched as Raiden casually tossed a match into the smoke and jumped off and away from the all.

Hiruzen rose an eyebrow as Naruto clamped his hands over his ears as soon as Raiden threw the match into the box. It seemed almost instinctual, _Has Naruto seen Raiden do this before?_

Naruto was right to cover his ears, as an explosion rocked the area when the match ignited the smog. The walls Raiden had made didn't hold for long and were blown apart in the blast, flames whipped about and smoke spread throughout the arena enveloping Raiden's form from view.

Up in the stands Hisashi Hyuga and his brother Hizashi watched the arena below become filled with smoke and fire. Hinata, Hisashi's daughter withed on with a look of fascination and fear. Neji, Hizashi's son, watched the boy below fight with admiration. His father had told him the Uzumaki was a year or so younger then he was, yet here he was, fighting and Anbu for a rank and using Jutsu the young Hyuga hadn't seen before, while maintaining a henge.

_Is this the power of a prodigy? _Neji thought, he had heard his uncle and father talk about the red headed Uzumaki lately. They spoke highly of him, something that surprised Neji as his uncle rarely took notice of anyone outside the clan.

"Are you watching closely Hinata?" Hisashi asked his eldest daughter without looking at her. Hinata looked up at him and nodded, staying quiet. "He's the same age as you, use Uzumaki-san as an example and goal to strive for when you become a shinobi, understand." Little Hinata nodded again, looking back down at the arena with her cousin.

"A shinobi that actually fights in the shadows... don't see those very often." Koharu stated getting a nod from Homura. "Maybe the old ways haven't died out just yet..." It wasn't often that one saw a ninja that actually fought in darkness in this era of 'peace.' So far Raiden had done everything to keep Kakashi in the dark, even if it meant blinding himself in the process.

"And he hasn't called out a single jutsu he's used, rare among these youngsters that like to be flashy." Homura added getting a light snort from Hiruzen making the elder look at his Hokage.

"If I recall, you were the same way in your younger years." The Sarutobi said with a smirk getting a grunt from the elder. Homura gave no other response as he knew Sarutobi was right, it was a mistake that many made, and still make.

Damn new generation showing up the old, damn them!

"Look!" Naruto shouted, moving his hands and pointing towards the arena.

Raiden frowned as the smoke in the area started to swirl around, a strong gust of wind blowing through the arena. He planted his staff firmly on the ground in front of him as his clothes whipped around with the strong wind. He narrowed his eyes as Kakashi came into view with the smoke disappearing. _He used_ _Wind Ninjutsu to blow away the smoke... and my cover._

Kakashi watched calmly from behind his mask as Raiden glared at him lightly. The Anbu was impressed by the young boy, so far he had done everything to keep distance between them, from using jutsu to hiding in the dark of smoke he had created. Using the _Kage Bunshin _to attack head on and provide as a distraction. He saw a small bead of sweat roll done the Uzumaki's forehead and cracked a small smile.

_Raiden's chakra reserves are larger then most for his age, yet he shows great control over it. _Kakashi had honestly been surprised by some of the tactics Raiden used, and they had paid off on harming him. Kakashi had small cuts on his arms and light burn marks from the blast over his Anbu gear, but other then that he was fine.

Raiden didn't know whether to feel proud that he was able to harm Kakashi, if only a little, or disappointed that he hadn't been able to do more. _Well, he _is _an Anbu... it would be a little odd if I was able to do more I guess._

The Uzumaki tensed as Kakashi began to do some hand seals. _What's he-!? _"Gah!?" Raiden exclaimed in surprise as he was suddenly pulled underground by a pair of hands burst forth from the dirt. They dragged him down until only his head was above the dirt, immobilizing him. He looked up to see another Kakashi standing above him. _A clone? Since whe-! _The boys' eyes widen in realization, _The wind jutsu!_

_You're not the only one capable of using the Kage Bunshin, Raiden. _Kakashi thought. The Anbu had made a clone while using a wind jutsu; Raiden had thought that the amount of chakra used was a little off, and Kakashi wouldn't waste chakra needlessly.

_He's really living up to his title as Anbu... _Raiden thought with a smirk, making both Kakashi and his clone narrow their eyes. Everyone watched as the Raiden stuck in the ground erupted into a poof of smoke.

Both Kakashi's looked around as the crowd in the stands broke into murmurs at the Uzumaki's 'disappearance.' Even Hiruzen was surprised.

_Another Bunshin? Since when... _The Hokage's eyes widen in realization before he broke out into a chuckle. _Of course! Raiden-kun was never there to begin with. That clever boy made an overpowered clone and sent it in his stead! _Hiruzen felt proud that Raiden was able to fool everyone like that, it showed he had the mind set of a shinobi already. After all, why go yourself when you can make a fake you go?

From her place Anko had a toothy grin split her face, _Using that technique are you Raiden? Inu has no chance of finding you now! _Anko didn't just visit the Uzumaki's for friendly chat's and good times, she had taken to helping train them in her free time.

"Well that settles it," Tsume suddenly said, surprising her daughter. Hana looked up to her mother who had a smirk on her face.

"Settle's what Kaa-san?" The younger Inuzuka asked, a little confused as to what her mother meant.

Tsume looked to her daughter while keeping her attention on the arena floor. "Raiden's earned his graduation and promotion. The fact that it was never him standing there in the beginning, as skilled as he maybe he acknowledged the fact that he couldn't take Inu head on." The matriarch explained, "Then there's the tactics he employed, not once as he taken the Anbu head on, preferring to keep his distance and attack when Inu was blind, also the jutsu's he's used are beyond what someone his age should know..." _Let alone be able to do._

Tsume had expected the Uzumaki to know a trick or two that the normal academy student wouldn't know, but battle Fuinjutsu, along with the Kage Bunshin and an earth release and fire release? _Kid's really giving the last generations prodigies a run for their money._

Hana looked back down to Raiden, a new found admiration forming for him. _He's younger then me... and yet he's already stronger. Raiden-kun, how did you become so strong? _The girl didn't know how Raiden did it, but she did know one thing.

She wasn't going to be left behind; Hana would get stronger and one day match Raiden, she refused to be left in the dust!

"Got ya!" A voice whispered in Kakashi's ear, making the Anbu's eyes widen in shock. He watched as his clone was suddenly dispelled, a memory of being stabbed in the foot from under ground appearing in his mind. He spun around as a Raiden poofed into existence behind him, it's katana drawn and poised to hit his shoulder.

Kakashi attempted to raise his Tanto and jump away, but found that his efforts was to late as the real Raiden that had been hiding underground placed a paralyzing seal on the bottom of Kakashi's sandal keeping him in place. _Damn, I didn't think he knew one of Anko's techniques! _Kakashi thought as the Clone wielding a copy of the originals Katana drew closer.

Kakashi tensed, ready for the strike to hit his right shoulder.

"Enough!" The Hokage's voice rang out as he stood up, the clones halted its attack, its blade centimeters from hitting its mark. The real Raiden phased from the ground behind Kakashi, sweat dripping form his forehead and breathing a little heavy.

_I used more chakra then I should have... _The still transformed team thought as he leaned on his staff for support. He may have had more chakra then others his age, but he didn't have the amount to spam clones like Naruto did at age thirteen.

**_"Give it a few years Raiden... then the real training begins." _**Kurama said getting no response from Raiden. The boy would groan, but Kurama would count that as whining and make his current training harder. _**"Damn straight!"**_

Hiruzen appeared on the arena floor with Naruto via a body-flicker. Raiden deactivated the seal on Kakashi's foot, releasing him and dismissing the clone, along with stopping the field wide Fuinjutsu while still leaning on his staff as the two combatants turned to their leader. Raiden smiled over at Naruto who ran up to hug his brother, latching onto his legs since the red head was in his transformed state.

"Nii-san!" Raiden chuckled as he looked down at Naruto, putting his staff back in its resting place he bent down to hug his brother who happily returned the gesture. Hiruzen watched the scene with a smile, along with Kakashi who was smiling faintly behind his mask.

The two brothers looked back at their grandfather figure when he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Academy Student Uzumaki Raiden." Said boy released Naruto from their hug and straightened up at the authoritative tone the Hokage addressed him in.

"Today you were tested and judged for a chance to become a Tokubetsu Chunin, and judged you were..." Hiruzen said aloud, glancing around to the Chunin and Jonin in the stands and receiving quite a few nods. "And we have come to a conclusion... Uzumaki Raiden, step forth!"

Everyone watched as the red haired Uzumaki stepped towards the Hokage, bowing his head slightly as he stopped. Raiden could hear his heart racing as he waited for his judgement, despite knowing and preparing for this moment, he still felt nervous. It wasn't everyday someone was in front of the Hokage with hundreds of people watching.

_"From this day forth, you are a Tokubetsu Chunin Uzumaki Raiden of Konohagakure no Sato!"_

Raiden lifted his head as Hiruzen finished his sentence to find the old man holding out a flank jacket and black head-band with the village symbol on it. Giving another small bow Raiden accepted the offered items. In the stands some people broke out into applause, the shinobi being happy to have another member among their ranks, especially one of the Jinchuriki. While the civilians found the fight entertaining and a few others happy for the young man.

"You did it Nii-san!" Naruto cheered as he jumped up and latched onto his brothers back making the other Uzumaki stumble a bit in surprise.

"Gah! Naruto, hey!" Raiden said stumbling about as Naruto laughed and moved his brother around by leaning side to side, knocking Raiden out of his stunned state. People including the Hokage and Inu chuckled at the sight, it was indeed a time to celebrate.

* * *

><p>"Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed as a steaming bowl of noodles with chopsticks was sat in front of him on the counter to the little ramen stand he was sitting in with his brother. Behind the counter the owner, Teuchi, gave a hearty laugh as the boy began to devour the delicious food.<p>

"Eat up Naruto-kun, it's on the house to celebrate your brothers graduation and promotion!" Naruto grinned while eating at the ramen chefs proclamation and continued to eat the food. Next to the little blonde, Raiden chuckled as he watched his brother eat, his right elbow on the counter with his head propped up on his hand. Sitting in the other seats of the ramen bar were the Hokage, Anko, an off duty Kakashi along with Hana and her mother, each with their own bowl of ramen.

Naruto was on his twelfth bowl and Raiden was on his seventh.

Everyone else were either on their first or second.

_Where do they put it all? _Hana thought to herself as she watched Raiden and Naruto eat, she was surprised Naruto wasn't making a mess with the speed he was eating, it just seemed to flow from the bowl to his mouth. Raiden wasn't eating as fast, but the way he was eating made it seem like he was, his way was almost, graceful?

"So Raiden-kun. Are ya ready to start some missions with me?" Anko asked with a grin as she threw her arms around his shoulder and leaning over to put her face next to his. He had put back on his henge teen form after resting a bit from his match with Kakashi, finding it to tiring to keep up. The only thing that kept him from collapsing was his stubbornness and the small amounts of Senjutsu he was channeling through his body at the time.

Raiden had decided to take Naruto out to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate, apparently some others had the same idea and had found the two brothers and joined them at the ramen bar. From what Raiden knew, Itachi and Sasuke wanted to come, but because of their father they were unable to attend the unplanned 'party.'

Raiden simply smiled at her before looking over to Hiruzen who was calmly eating his ramen. "Well, that all depends on Jiji over there." He shrugged, Anko just continued to grin as she tightened her hold around the younger boy As Raiden had another bowl of noodles placed in front of him.

"It's going to be so much fun! We can take missions together and you can finally go to my training ground!" Anko exclaimed, making Kakashi choke lightly on his food from behind his mask, how he eat like that was beyond anyone there, even the Sandaime. "I can show you all the neat wildlife and even let you see Soso-chan!" Raiden didn't know who or what 'Soso-chan' was, but he DID know about Anko's training ground. He hadn't visited the Forest of Death in his new life yet, and he didn't have any immediate plans to either.

"OH!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, slamming his now empty bowl down on the counter, a noddle hanging on his right cheek. His actions drew the others attention as he turned to look at his brother and Anko who was still latched onto his neck. "Does this mean that Anko-nee-chan will be my real nee-chan?" His question confused the two chunin along with the others. "I mean, Nii-san Nee-chan are close, so if Anko-nee-chan and Nii-san spend more time together then Nii-san might make Anko-nee-chan my real Nee-chan, right?"

This time Raiden choked on his noddles as Anko actually blushed, finally realizing what Naruto was asking. Hiruzen and Teuchi had long since figured out what Naruto was talking about and promptly busted out laughing at Raiden and Anko's reactions. Tsume soon joined him along with her daughter who was giggling, from his place Kakashi fought back a pervy giggle of his own at the thought of Anko and Raiden becoming an item.

_Hehehe, maybe I should tell Jiraiya-sama about it. I'm sure he'd appreciate the idea for another novel. _Kakashi thought as he took another bite off his ramen. He's thought's of it faded to the back of his mind as he stared over at the red head Uzumaki. His normally lazy eye softening as he gazed at the boy who wasn't able to make eye contact with Anko and vice versa, her having let go of him and sit back in her seat.

Staring at Raiden, Kakashi felt a sense of sorrow wash over him. Despite the fact that he should be happy that the boy was growing up, he felt that time was moving to fast. Raiden was growing up to fast. Kakashi had watched the boy grow, watched as he had trained and learned from the shadows, being the two boys silent protector. It all seem to just, go by _so fast. _Kakashi had begged the time to slow for a while, but knew it would never happen. He had missed his chance to raise Raiden, and he missed the little boy that was now a young man, despite his age.

He found it funny how their lives changed. But no matter what, Raiden had made Kakashi awfully proud these past few years. And he'd be there for the two, even if they didn't need him.

_They will face hardships in the future, there is no doubt about that._ Kakashi thought, looking down at the bowl of ramen in front of him. _But I will always be there for them, helping and guiding them in anyway that I can. That's my promise to them, and two you... Sensei, Kushina-san._

* * *

><p><em><strong>RK: Okay... this took waaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer then necessary. Sorry for the super-ultra-mega late update guys. With my rewrite of my other story Reality, along with school life and planning many things, (Along Comic-Con I'm going to today and this weekend with some friends).<strong>_

**_But here it is. I however, don't feel happy with it, I feel like I could have done better, but you all have waited to long for a new chapter. It feels weird to me since I've worked on and off of it, and the fight scene looks a little off as well, but meh._**

**_Now concerning the fight/match, I'm going to answer something right now. Raiden _IS NOT _anywhere near Kakashi's level yet. If it came down to a straight up fight Kakashi would have beaten Raiden, albeit with a little difficulty. Raiden can/could have used Sage mode against Kakashi but end the end would have lost. It gives him a big power up to take on most Jonin, but remember, Kakashi is in a league of his own among the Jonin._**

**_Also, I attempted to avoid the whole cliche of 'Oh I'll take someones word and go ahead and promote you here and now' (Which isn't very realistic) by having Hiruzen have Raiden tested for it, it wasn't a perfect test, but one nonetheless. Plus, it's not a full Chunin rank because Raiden lack experience in working with others and leading, something he'll learn by tagging along with other teams on missions (And Anko-chan~!)_**

**_Now then! Some questions for you guys._**

**_Technology: What would you all think about Raiden helping develop the Tech of Naruto by using his knowledge in his old life? Maybe recreate some or make new ones by combining the two worlds tech? Weapons, vehicles... space?_**

**_Pairings: I no longer have any fucking clue who I'll pair with who. NaruHina isn't happening since that is Canon. (Kishi decided to go with the JK Rowling style of pairings for some reason but eh, his choice.)_**

**_ANSWER TIME!_**

CrazyMonkey: **_Thanks again for the review, and you'll see how Anko met Raiden and Naruto soon enough~!... *Looks behind to make sure you're not stalking me*_**

**_Well... that's pretty much it since I've addressed most of the questions with questions of my own... *Shifts around in chair* Umm... If you have any questions leave it in a review or PM me._**

**_Till next time guys, stay foxy!_**


End file.
